Hide and Seek
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: Mina Grimm knows that she and everyone that's dear to her is in danger as long as she has the dagger. Brody urges her to just hand it over to Teague, but she knows that won't handle anything. So, she does the unthinkable. She runs away. But how long can she hide before the seeker comes to find her? (Takes place after Reign; Contains some Mix and some Meague). Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1 - Deja Vu

**Chapter One - Deja Vu  
**

 **Hey Grimmlins! I've decided to take a break from Forgotten - so Remembered will be on hold till either Dancing or Time of Dying is finished - and post my favorite fanfiction I've devised so far!**

 **I actually had this one cooking up for awhile, and after some plot changes, I've decided that I want it to be my next project! This will include some Nix and Mina (we don't have enough of that on here) and some Teague and Mina in it. Hopefully I'll do it justice!**

 **So, read and enjoy! If I get three reviews, I'll get to work on Chapter Two, unless I end up getting inspiration ahead of time!**

 _Mina's POV_

"Mina, please!" Brody sounds frustrated as I turn away from him to look out the window of the sitting room. "I'm just thinking of your safety."

"You're just thinking of the easy thing." I counter, frowning. "I don't know what would happen if I gave it to him!"

"But you're not _safe_ with it." He shakes his head. "He has your mirror, Mina! How long do you think it'll take before he comes after you? Or sends another quest?"

"Do you think I can't take care of myself?" I say, irritated now.

"No!" He sighs. "I just want you to be safe, Mina."

I pause. "I think I should go."

"Mina, please." He begins to plead. "That dagger has caused too much trouble. You need to get rid of it, and soon."

"I think I should go." My voices raises slightly, and I walk over to the door, ignoring him as I walk out.

The dagger. Everything comes back to that. If the dagger had never been created, we would never have had any problems. But I also could've never existed. I'll never know though, because it exists here. And all it does is bring trouble in its wake.

I make it outside, and I begin to walk down the road, towards my house. Brody picked me up, and probably intended to drive me home, but I left without giving him that opportunity. I don't want anymore discussion about the dagger with him. I can't give it away, I don't know any way to destroy it, and I can't just leave it somewhere. There has to be something I can do though.

"Mina, do you need a ride home?" I turn my head to see Nix poking his head out of a car window. "What are you doing walking out here by yourself, anyways? You haven't answered any texts from the phone your mom demanded you get, yet you're walking outside by yourself."

I sigh, walking around to the passenger's seat. After I buckle, I slump down. "Nix, you don't know the half of it."

"Tell me then." He prompts, and I find myself telling him about Brody managing to coax me out of the house only to berate me about this dagger business. No one had managed to coax me out of the house, even with berating texts. Not Nix, not Nan, not Ever, not even my family. Only my boyfriend managed it, and he just lectured me.

"And that's the story." I finally finish, and look over at him.

We've just pulled into my house's driveway. "That's one heck of a story, Mina."

I don't hear it though. I'm too busy jumping out of the car and rushing up to the door of my house. The door to my house that _is hanging wide open._ Mom and Charlie are gone. They told me themselves that they were going to be gone for awhile. Plus, there's no car in the driveway. That means that someone else was in my house.

Dread fills me, as does a sense of deja vu. Whenever I lived above the Golden Palace, and I had the Grimorie, someone searched my house then too. Did they want the Grimorie? Somehow I doubted that. Somehow, I had a feeling that they were here for something different. As I rushed inside and looked at the mess, my hands jump to my pocket. Yes. The dagger was still there.

I run up the stairs and all the way to my room, coming to a halt in front of my room...Where the door hangs wide open again. My room was already a disaster zone. To the untrained eye, it wouldn't seem any different. But it was _my_ room. I could see the difference. Stacks of clothing toppled, papers moved, and worst of all, the spot where I normally kept the dagger - a hidden dresser drawer - completely torn apart. They knew where my hiding spot was. Nobody was safe here while I had the dagger.

A month ago, the Fae Godmother Guild went up in flames. It was my fault. Teague had made a threat if I didn't give up the dagger, so when I didn't, he pulled his threat after all. He hit me in my weak spot. He hit home. So, I'd stayed in my home. I ditched school. No matter what my mom did, I didn't budge. I wouldn't go. I wouldn't make anything else a danger. I stayed in my Fae protected house, where I wouldn't be at risk.

But that had to change. I'd packed a bag then, in case. But now was the time. I needed to run away in order to keep my family safe. That was the only chance. Phone and dagger in my pockets, bag on my shoulder with a wallet and some provisions, I scanned the room for anything else.

"Running, now?" I jump at the voice, not even recognizing it. I'm so on edge that my first thought is that Teague must've found me. I whip around, prepared to defend myself, only to see Nix standing in the door way to my room. My fists fall.

"Nix." I'd forgotten he was even here.

"So someone was here." I nod shakily. "You were going to run and not tell me, your best friend?"

It's a good thing Nan can't hear him. She'd flip a table. "Maybe?" He looks hurt. "I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Mina, you're going to need help out there. You can't expect to go up against the Dark Prince on your own." He's right. But...I can't put anyone in danger...

"But-"

"If you don't let me come, I'll hold you here till your family comes and tell them about your plan." He's dead serious. And, I think he could probably pull that off too. I way my two options. I do need help. And I don't want Nix to stop me. I also don't want to hurt him.

"Fine."

"Yes! Let's go on adventure!" He cheers, and I just shake my head with an eye roll. He'll need to take this a bit more seriously. "It's a good thing you're letting me come. I have a car, after all."

He jingles his car keys, and I give him a half smile. I just have to hope this works as I follow him out of the house, back to his car. It _has_ to work.

 **And I'll leave you to chew on that! If you liked the story, drop a review! Three reviews and I will get Chapter Two posted as soon as I can!**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Lies

**Chapter Two - The Lies**

 **Hey guys! Three reviews were made so, as promised, I'm writing/posting another chapter! I probably would've anyways, because I'm super excited for this story, so let's see if you guys like this chapter!**

 _Mina's POV  
_

My phone begins vibrating in my pocket as Nix drives. He's pretty relaxed considering the fact that we're running away, but then again, what's to be expected from Nix? I can't help but think he's trying to calm me down some by looking calm. I can't tell for sure though.

I pull the phone from my pocket, and stare at the screen, expecting to get a text from my mother. Or Nan. Or Ever. Or, the most likely person, Brody. But it's an unknown number. That freaks me out, and I'm shaking slightly, trying to focus on the words. They spin, and take a moment to produce a coherent sentence.

 _What are you doing, Grimm? Running?_ The simple text strikes fear into my heart, and I tremble.

 _I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know who you are._ It takes a moment to produce the sentence and manage to hit the right keys.

 _I have your mirror, and I can see that you are nowhere near home. Trying to flee the curse won't work, Mina._ Another smack in the face. The unknown number is Teague! This makes me begin to panic even more. He has my mirror. How did I ever think this was a good idea? Only one thought manages to calm me down slightly. And that would be the simple fact that he can't track me forever.

 _I'm not fleeing the curse._

 _Then what are you doing?_

I pause at the question. What am I doing? _Keeping my loved ones safe._

 _And how does running help that? I can punish them for your mistake._

The response is instinctive. _But I have what you want._

The horror wells up in me even more than before. What have I done? Why did I even bother responding to Teague? This is like whenever I wrote in the Grimorie, back and forth, with him. Stupid and meaningless. But why am I continuing this? Look where it got me!

"Mina?" I don't even hear my name.

For a minute, I'm not even sure Teague is going to respond, but then he does. _You have the dagger?_ I don't answer, and another one pops up. _Your silence is more of an answer than if you had said something. Be on your guard, Mina. There is nowhere you can hide. I will find you._

"Mina!" I feel a hand shake me out of the fearful state, and come face to face with Nix. "Mina, what happened? Are you okay?"

"H-He texted me..." I tremble.

"Brody?" I shake my head, and his eyes widened. " _Him_?"

I nod. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this...It's hopeless..."

"You didn't drag me into this." He responds firmly. "I chose to come. And it's not hopeless, Mina. He can't watch you all the time. Besides, there are plenty of large cities around here. He won't know where to look."

I nod a little, like a child, and he turns the car off. "I found a place to stay."

As I exit the car, sliding the phone back into my pocket, I look at the building we've parked at. An old hotel, mixed with an inn because of how old and foreboding it looks. But, it should be cheap...I flash a grateful smile at Nix, and walk inside. I don't even realize he's slipped his hand in mine, I just know that he's my lifeline once again. This time, not so literally.

"We'd like a room." I say to the man at the desk. He's an old man, bald, with piercing blue eyes and a white beard. He has glasses too, and has to lean over to get a better look at us.

"Are you two together?" He asks, looking back and forth at us, and also looking at our hands.

I only notice them then, and go slightly pink. "Uh...Well...Um...He's my...My..." I stammer, trying to find a good excuse.

"I'm her boyfriend." Nix suddenly pipes up. "We're long time friends, so it really was only to be expected, but she's still not used to saying." I can only stand there in shock, but he seems to convince the man, who just seems bored of it. "We'll take one room together. The cheapest you have, please."

The guy shrugs, handing us a key. "It's late. I'll discuss pricing with you later."

I don't like him. His voice is low and seems dangerous, and my Fae alarm is tingling. But that doesn't mean anything. He seems nice enough...Just a little grumpy. I know defending him isn't the best idea and I could end up regretting it later, but for now, I would just blame it on my Fae alarm tingling from any Fae that live in the city. Besides, even if he was Fae, it didn't mean he was evil. I'd just leave him alone. I don't notice a book and pen are in front of me till Nix nudges me.

"Sign your name." He whispers.

I know I have to sign something that isn't my name. So, I'm honestly surprised after my minute of trying to solve it to find myself pushing the book back to the man.

As Nix leads me along to the stairs, I finally have that conversation sink in, and freak out slightly. Surprisingly, my voice stays low though. "Nix, we just signed as boyfriend and girlfriend! And we can't stay in the same room! Besides, I have a boyfrie-"

"Well, what did you want me to say?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow. "It'll probably only seem natural to him, and gives us an excuse for seeming closer than most. Besides, you did some quick thinking on your part too. Do you really like fairytales that much? I thought you would hate them after...Well, you know."

"Wha-What?" I stare at him, dumbfounded.

"Oh, you know." He waves his hand, but I shake my head. "Didn't you pick the name you wrote? Are you telling me that was instinctive?"

We stop at a door, but I'm still confused. "Nix, you have to tell me what I wrote." I'm afraid to know. I'm afraid I can already guess. It'll be a constant reminder from the past.

He can see my panic. Does he connect it to the quests? Does he realize I've had to complete the quest before, that it horrified me? "Elle Cinders."

 _Inkeeper's POV_

Once the girl and her idiotic boyfriend leave to go up to their room, and I know for sure they're on the stairs, I take the glasses off, setting them on the desk. I hate this form with a passion. But, I'll have to keep it...For now. I am able to switch out of it every now and then. I grow perhaps a foot or two - the old man was so small who ran this inn - and short, dirty blonde hair sprouts out of my head. The beard grows _in_ , disappearing, and my eyes change to a jade color. I manage to stand up straighter, the man always hunched over too, and grab the phone that sits beside the glasses.

I open the small, green box on it - an "app" or whatever - and try to type with the impossibly small keys. It's choppy and awkward though. Humans and their ridiculous toys. I'd prefer simpler methods, but apparently this is "inconspicuous" to him. Stupid. I just think he likes having me struggle to do what he wants and seeing me jump through hoops for him. But, my life hangs in the balance.

Finally, I manage to find send. _Someone has arrived. I believe it's the eagle._

 _What did she look like?_ The text comes back impossibly fast, and I growl. Show off!

 _Brown hair and brown eyes. Came with a guy._

He pauses in a response, and I can guess he's confused. _What did he look like? Blonde?_

 _No, he had red-hair._

 _What was her name?_

 _She signed as Elle Cinders._

 _How long is she staying for?_

I pause. _It wasn't stated yet. I told them to discuss that and payment tomorrow._

 _Try to keep her there for as long as possible._

 _Understood, your highness._ I turn off the phone.

 **What did you guys think of that? False name, false boyfriend, and a false owner! All the lies are building up...Remember, three reviews to get Chapter Three posted!**

 **~ Dagger**


	3. Chapter 3 - Faced With Trouble

**Chapter Three - Faced With Trouble**

 **Whew, this has been a major update day! I've had lots of free time, so I took advantage of it, and I'll admit, I'm worn out! Once again, if you like the chapter, review it after reading! Three reviews equals the next chapter!**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

I sit up in bed, trying to stifle a yawn. I'm exhausted. We've been at the inn for what, three days? It's been pretty simple though. Nix even managed to find a job. It doesn't pay a lot, but it'll help. I hop out of bed, beginning to dress.

"Mina?" Speaking of Nix, there he is.

"Ya?" I rub my eyes, blinking away my tiredness.

"You properly awake? I got you some breakfast." I can imagine his grin, and sure enough - after I'm dressed - I open the door to see him and his grin. "Come on out, it's at the table."

He's fantastic. I'm secretly relieved that I agreed to let Nix come...But I won't let him know. I'd never hear the end of it. I probably would've gone mad if I hadn't brought somebody. He's been perfect, helping with a cover story, getting money, and even making sure I'm actually eating food.

Nix sits at the table while I eat, and his company, once again, keeps me calmed down. A tether to sanity. That's what he is.

"Well, I need to go." He pats my head.

"Nix!" I squeak, batting his hand away, but he just grins.

"See ya!" On that note, he walks out the door.

You know, I didn't even think to wonder how he's getting along at his job. I'll have to ask him when he get's back. For now, I'm thinking that going somewhere, maybe to get coffee so I wake up, is my best chance. I walk downstairs after a few minutes, grabbing a few, crinkled one-dollar bills first. Can't forget money.

I end up just going to a cafe across the street. It's a nice, cute place, and I pick an outside table, to get fresh air. After some time, I get my cup of coffee, and take a sip. Good. Now I'm awake.

That's when I notice someone at sitting a table to my right. I set the cup down, confused. I've seen him somewhere. I just know it. He's pretty tall, with messy black hair. He's wearing a dark gray t-shirt, and jeans. His shoes are black. I try to catch sight of his eyes, but he's wearing sunglasses, so I can't. Deciding that I don't want to get caught staring, I glance down at my coffee, nervous.

How do I know him? From school? No, I would know that. A cop? I don't know any cops. That would make no sense. Although, I do need to keep an eye out for them. A cop could potentially drag me back to my home. After all, there's no doubt that my mom and friends will have reported me missing. On that note, I finish my coffee, carefully noting the fact that he keeps looking my way. Coincidence? I think not. I leave the money, and hurry back across the street.

As I enter, I catch a glimpse of what's behind me in the glass. The man. He's followed me to this place. Again, a coincidence? No way. He's tracking me. I'm getting a feeling that I know him, he keeps watching me at the cafe, and then follows me to this hotel? He's got to be tracking me. I need Nix to come back, and soon.

Something hits me as I pass the hotel owner at the desk on the way up. What if this dude tracking me is Fae? Butterflies show up in my stomach. How many Fae do I know that have black hair like that? Only two, and only one is able to be tracking me...I push myself against the wall in the hallway, listening to the man and waiting for him to speak.

"I'd like a room."

That's all I need to hear. It's him. It's _Teague._ No wonder he covered his eyes. Seeing those would've sealed the deal, and given away who he was. But surely he knows I'll hear him? Unless that's what he wants...

I don't bother to keep listening. I run up the stairs instead, to my room, and lock the door. I also push a table over it, so it won't be opened. I'm shaking. He found me. He found me that fast. Fear continues to bubble up in me as I call Nix.

"Nix! Nix, you need to come pick me up. _Now_! He's here! He's here, and he has a room!"

"Slow down! Who? Who's here?"

" _Him!_ Teague!" I'm panicking even more.

"I'm on my way." The reaction is immidiate for him, as I shut the phone off, only to catch sight of the texts.

 _Are you alright? Why aren't you home? (Mom)_

 _Gimp! What's going on? (Ever)_

 _Is something wrong, Mina? I'm sorry for pushing you, I just am worried sick about you. Please tell me what's going on. (Brody)_

 _This isn't cool. What's up? (Ever)_

 _Mina, you get your butt home right now! (Nan)_

 _Sweetie, what on earth is going on? We're worried sick about you! (Mom)_

 _WILLHELMINA GRIME GRIMM! You'd better explain this right now! (Nan)_

 _Gimp, I can't be your Fae godmother if I don't know where you are. SO TELL ME WHERE ON THE PLANE YOU ARE! I am worried, and when I'm worried, that's not good. So hurry up and answer my texts! (Ever)_

 _Mina, we're worried sick about you. Is something going on? Are you in a tale again? Or are you just ignoring me? (Brody)_

I tap Ever's text, and the bar, about to type a response. Maybe I should say I'm okay. Just so they know...

That's when the hand grabs me from behind me, covering my mouth. I scream instinctively, but the hand quiets it. Effortlessly, he lifts me into the air, and the phone slips from my hand, hitting the ground and sliding under the couch.

 _Ever's POV_

I pace in Mina's living room, staring at the screen. My wings flap fast from anxiety, and papers in the room rustle around. In the room with me are Mrs. Grime, Charlie, Nix, Brody, and Nan.

I stop short, and my wings stop beating as well as I stare at the screen. A small "..." appears, and I look up.

"Hang on, I might have something!" I say, trying to keep my voice level. I probably already seem worried as it is - which isn't cool - and over a Gimp no less!

Mrs. Grime looks up from where she sits holding Charlie, her eyes puffy. Brody doesn't look up, his face in his hands, but his shoulders tense. Nix stops his own pacing, and Nan looks over at me, her eyes slightly puffy as well.

I glance back at the screen. The "..." is there...and then it isn't.

"Gimp!" I hiss the words, thrusting the phone onto the floor. It's honestly a miracle it doesn't break. "Stop being stubborn and stupid!"

"What happened?" Nan voices the words.

"She was going to respond. She was going to respond! And then she didn't!"

"But why?" Even if I get along with Nan, this is annoying.

"How am I supposed to know? She won't answer!"

"And what if that's not her choice?" Brody finally speaks up, his face still in his hands. He's been miserable and moping since we'd figured out Mina disappeared. "What if she wants to contact us?"

* * *

 **Oh no! Somebody is in her room with her...Teague? We'll just have to see.**

 **~ Dagger**


	4. Chapter 4 - Run!

**Chapter Four - Run!**

 **So, last we saw, Mina was being dangled in the air by someone, who I think we all know is Teague. Let's hope she's okay, because here's our chance to find out.**

 **Yes, yes, I know, I said I had to have a certain amount of reviews, but I _really_ wanted to post this chapter! So, from now on, I'll stick to my rule, if it suits me. But if I really am inspired, I may spring a chapter early!**

 **Also, yes, there is a Tangled reference (slightly, but it's obvious) in this chapter.**

* * *

"Now, now, Mina. A table isn't going to stop me from entering a room if I want to get in." The voice is one I've heard so many times. Teague. He got in the room. What was I expecting? He's a Fae! Of course a table won't stop him!

I kick my legs, but he holds me out far enough that I can't kick him. Ugh! I hate him!

"How about we make a deal, Grimm?" He whispers the words.

"No!" The words are too muffled to understand, so I shake my head the best that I can.

He steps into the living room, shoving me against the wall. He's grabbing my neck, no longer covering my mouth, and I can barely breath. He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me! I begin to kick again, but he's expecting it, so he distances himself enough that the kicking does literally nothing except wear me out even faster.

"Don't speak too fast, Mina." He whispers it, his face inches from mine. "You haven't even heard the deal yet." I don't respond. Not that I can. "The deal is this, Mina. You give me the dagger. You give me full rights to do whatever I wish with you. Kill you, torture you, all of that good stuff." Horror makes my limbs feel like lead. "Then, perhaps, I'll spare your family and friends from-"

He doesn't finish his statement, because he slumps down, and I drop to the floor, massaging my neck. I thankfully land on my feet, but he's on the ground, no doubt knocked out, even if it's only for a few minutes. Nix hands over him, a frying pan in his hand.

"That's what he gets for messing with us." He grins at me, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"You made it just in time." I respond, letting out a sigh of relief.

"We're not in the clear yet. Grab your bags, quick. I'll make sure he stays knocked out." I hurry into my room, and grab my bags, stuffing the few items I did take out back in. I hear a clatter from the kitchen, which I'm guessing is Nix's way of making sure Teague doesn't wake up on us anytime soon. He hit him with the frying pan again.

Once I make it out of my room, I grab my phone from under the couch - I'm not even sure why - and then make a run for it with Nix, down the stairs. We're leaving, and I don't care if we're breaking the law by not paying. We just had our room broken into, so we have good reasons. At least, I think we do. I don't even care that the phone's screen is shattered as I slip it into my pocket. Somehow, it gives me some sense of security.

When we slide into the lobby, I come to a crashing halt. There's no manager in sight. In fact, there's no _human_ in sight. But there is an ugly ogre glaring down at as, and it's hard to hold back a scream as he swings a fist at us. I'm frozen from shock, but Nix isn't, and spurs into action. He pushes us out of the way, and we begin running for the door.

"This is horrible customer service!" Somehow, having our lives threatened doesn't stop Nix's humor at all.

As we make a run for the door - while the ogres are big, they aren't fast _and_ they're stuid - I reflect on the fact that I've only ever seen one ogre in my life, and it wasn't even a real one. It was Jared, posing as one. The real thing is much scarier.

"Mina, hurry up!" Nix shakes me from my thoughts as he jumps in the car, and I throw the door open, jumping in the passenger seat.

"Nix, go, go, go!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Thankfully, the street is relatively clear of cars, because Nix is _way_ above the speed limit.

After a few minutes of this, I cry, "Nix, slow down! We already broke the law by not paying that guy!"

He glances over his shoulder, before slowing down. "We're regular criminals now."

The thought of that has me cracking up, and Nix laughs a little too. That's when my phone dings. Reality comes crashing back - we just fled the Dark Prince, and if it weren't for Nix I would've been doomed - as I pull it out. I know now I won't be responding to any texts from my family or friends, besides Nix. I _can't_ put them in danger. But it's not one of them texting me. It's the unknown number again.

Teague.

 _You can't run forever, Mina. I will find you. I'm always watching..._

* * *

 **Stalker! He's stalking Mina! Then again, what else is the mirror supposed to be used for? I mean, seriously, anyone using it is technically a stalker. Fun.  
**

 **Anyways, three reviews for the next chapter, guys! So, if you liked it, read and review! Inspire me to write! I always love reading your reviews, guys, because they're very entertaining, or they let me know my writing is enjoyable!  
**

 **~ Dagger**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Working Girl

**Chapter Five - A Working Girl**

 **Evx : Hehe, I think it'll be fine till Teague wakes up. The ogre, on the other hand...Well, you'll see what happens to him. ;) It's not very good though. I'll tell you that. And you're right, torturing Mina isn't okay. But, that's Teague's thought train right now...**

 **Ashka Silver : Teague for the win! Honestly, I adore Teague so much. It's a shame he married Mina, so he's not available...Just kidding, just kidding! But I do love him. 3**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : Thank you! I needed a good weapon that Nix would think to use, and the frying pan seemed to be the one that made the most sense. Plus, I never would pass down a chance to insert a Tangled reference.**

 **Anyways, here's Chapter Five, coming your way!**

* * *

T _eague's POV_

"You imbecile!" I spit the words out. "I give you one simple task. Just one! And you, as always, are a bumbling buffoon and fail at even that! Just keep her in one place! That's all I asked you to do!"

The ogre cowers, and I scowl harder. "S-sir, your high-highness, your royal-royalness, please, have mercy!"

"Mercy?" That makes me chuckle, but in the way that would spear the heart. "Mercy? Do you not know who I am, fool?"

He grovels at my feet. "Please, sir! My family!"

"I don't care about family!"

"I promised my children I'd be back! I have two daughters! And my newborn son! My wife depends on me!"

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." I narrow my eyes, and step forward.

"P-please!" He continues to beg, which only infuriates me more. Among humans he seemed so strong and cruel. Now he's a sniveling, bumbling fool who stands groveling at my feet, just like everyone else. "It wasn't my fault! Y-you are the one who came!"

"Enough!" That angers me. Blaming me? No. It was his fault.

His death goes by quickly. All it takes is some Fae magic, and he can't breathe. His face goes an even uglier shade of blue, and then he's dead. He was a worthless pawn, now unneeded, and he failed at that single task. That family will be better off without him.

His groveling was slightly satisfactory though. The Fae, and those who know of our existence, are beginning to understand that I am in charge. They bow at my feet, hoping they won't be next. All, that is, except the Grimm. The girl, who thinks she can run away with my prize. Soon, she will be groveling at my feet. I just need to find the perfect way to make her do just that.

 _Does she deserve that?_ A small voice pipes up in my head. I try to ignore it, annoyed. _Does she really deserve to be killed, Teague?_

 _Of course she does! She was working with an assassin!_

 _You don't know that!_ It argues. _Maybe she didn't know!_

 _Be quiet! You are nothing more than a memory! You are apart of me!_

 _Then why do we differ on things? Maybe I've become something that isn't your perfect match. As long as Mina loves me, I will always have a reason to fight. With every breath you take, I will fight to get back to her.  
_

 _Mina's POV_

"Is this really a good idea for us to both get a job, especially at the same place?" I ask Nix, looking at the building.

"Of course!" He grins. "It'll see, natural, since we're a couple, and that way I can keep an eye on you."

"Hey! I don't need to have anyone keeping an eye on me." I protest.

"Mina, you are a magnet for trouble." He points out, and I bite my lip.

"Ya, maybe..."

"Exactly."

Then something hits me, that somehow didn't occur to me till now. "Oh goodness, I'm cheating on Brody." I put my face in my hands.

"You know, Mina, that should be the least of your troubles."

"But I'm cheating on him!"

"Mina, unless you solve this problem, you might never seem him again. I think you can say you've broken up with him. Besides, it's not like we're _actually_ dating."

Is it just me, or was there a hint of longing in that statement?

"Okay." I look up at the building. A simple restaurant, but it should be a good place to work. A good place to hide.

"So, are you ready to try and get a job, _Elle_?" He really enjoys teasing me with the fake name.

"Yes, yes." I can't help but smile at his antics though.

"Great! Then let's go!" He grabs my hand and leads me inside.

* * *

 **I love them so much. c: But, I ship Meague harder...**

 **~ Dagger**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Regular

**Chapter 6 - A Regular**

 **And next up on the mass of updates...Hide and Seek's next chapter!**

 **heywassuphelloo : Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. ;) And thank you! I love throwing things in to totally wrench the story, so I'm glad you think they're good!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

I approach the restaurant with a distasteful frown. Seriously? This is where she chose to work? No matter. With a simple snap of my fingers, I'm wearing a suit. Once I've checked it out and made sure "Elle" is working there, it'll be easy to persuade the owner to give ownership over to me. I'll need it in the next few steps of my plan.

 _You don't need to do this._

 _That's where you are wrong, brother. I do._

And with a confident smirk, I stroll right in. There's a girl at the counter, and when she sees me she gives me a dazzling smile. Ugh. Humans. She has blonde hair in a bun and bright blue, confident eyes. To must humans, she would be deemed beautiful. To me? I wouldn't give her a second glance.

"How many people?" Her voice is high and peppy. I hate this girl quite a bit. She's older than Mina, although not by a ton. That's to be expected though. Technically, Mina shouldn't be working here. She's lying about her name _and_ age.

"Just one." I give a curt response.

"What, a handsome man like you is here all by yourself?"

So she's flirting with me. _Wonderful_. Did the Grimm and nixie have to pick such a ridiculous place? "Just get me a table."

"Right, right." She nods, grabbing a menu. "Follow me."

She leads me over to a table, and I sit down. After that, she quickly disappears, probably to give me time to order and fetch a waiter. So, I take the time to look around. And that works out quite nicely for me, because I quickly spot Mina. She has her brown hair in a braid, and she looks very focused as she scribbles down the orders for people. She doesn't even look half bad in the waiter outfit that all the girls are wearing. A red top with a black skirt that almost reaches her knees, and then black flats. She seems to be pretty relaxed too. Does she actually think she's safe here? I doubt it.

In the end, I order something quick and leave. And I do this every day, for four days, before I make my first move. This time, I request Miss Elle to be my waiter.

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

I'm taken by surprise whenever I'm pulled aside in the kitchen by Amelia. And she doesn't look happy at all. Then again, she's never happy to see me. She doesn't like me, and no doubt I'm about to get some telling off for something I didn't do wrong but she wants to tell me off about for doing wrong.

"Someone's requested you to be their waiter." She glares at me. " _My_ regular did."

Oh, so that's why she's worked up. "Really?" It's confusing though. How did they know me?

"Yes." She glares harder. "So gimme your order, L, and get out there."

L. No doubt she's decided L is for loser in my case. Oh well. I might as well hurry. "What table?"

She gives me the directions, and after I give her my notepad and all the other info for my current table, I hurry off to the table. But my heart stops when I reach it. No. No, no, no. He's here. He's here, and he's making me wait on him.

Teague.

"W-What can I get for you today?" My voice squeaks slightly and I talk quietly, but I force myself to try and act normal. Not that that really works. I'm panicking. This is bad. This is very bad. My shift will be over soon though, along with Nix's. I'll serve him quick and then hurry away with Nix and see what he thinks.

"A burger with some lemonade."

Seriously? I would've assumed, with his suit, he'd get something a little more...I dunno, dignified. I scratch it down, and glance back up.

"Anything el-else?" I hate that stutter I've developed during this conversation,

"Nope." He's just cool and collected. I think he likes seeing me squirm.

I hurry off, but it takes me a bit longer because I notice Amelia slip something into the lemonade. While messing with Teague might be fun, it could also get me fired, and would definitely anger him. So, I get a new one, and then serve his food. I'm about to go, whenever he grabs my hand.

"Have you made your decision with the deal, yet?" It's a hidden threat. I try to pull away, but he's not letting go.

"Please get your hands off my girlfriend." And then _another_ person arrives. But this one is welcome here. Nix seems to be saving me a lot lately, but that's okay with me.

"Girlfriend?" Teague raises an eyebrow as Nix brushes his hand off of mine.

"Yes. Elle is my girlfriend, and I do hope you aren't trying to scare her." Is Nix threatening Teague? Is he hinting that he knows? Oh goodness, I really hope he isn't. This isn't going well at all.

"Really?"

"Yes. And our shift is over, so I think we'll be going. Just leave your money on the table or whatever." He puts an arm around me and directs me away. I'm going to be in trouble for not cleaning that table. Oh well. I'm just getting away from Teague.

"What are we going to do?" I whisper.

"We keep acting normal. If he does it again, just clear the table and come get me. We can handle him. If he does anything like come into the hotel room, then we leave."

I've got a bad feeling about this...

* * *

 **Hehe, Mina has to serve Teague! Haha. Poor Mina.**

 **Now to just see if I can figure out how to slip in a kiss between Mina and Nix...Especially in front of Teague...**

 **Also, three reviews equal the next chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	7. Chapter 7 - Did I Just Do That?

**Chapter Seven - Did I Just Do That?  
**

 **Finally, a chapter from his point of view! Right? Am I right? Is that what all of you thought? No? Just me? Oh well.**

 **Guest : I have to agree, Teague would be very upset. One reason I'm so eager to work it in. Hehe. Angry Teague is always fun to write about.**

* * *

 _Nix's POV_

"Mina, I think he's coming." I mutter the words as we walk out of work today. We managed to get a bit earlier off - thank goodness - which means Teague will be coming _after_ we're gone. Turns out though that he's coming as we leave. It took two weeks to manage it - and two weeks of Mina freak outs every time after work because she was afraid of what Teague was plotting - but it was finally done. And it still wasn't good enough to completely miss Teague.

"What?" She manages to keep her voice at a whisper, but it's filled with panic.

I watch him, hoping he will walk past us. That he won't notice us. Of course, with our luck, that doesn't happen. He spots us, and changes courses to walk over to us. He doesn't look happy either. I don't know about Mina, but I don't want to have to deal with an angry Teague today. Or ever, for that matter. There had to be some way to make him hesitate. To give us time to run to the car.

I don't know what made me decide it was the best course of action. But, something did. I spin Mina around to face me, and there's a question on her lips, but it dies as I lean in and kiss her.

We kissed before. Technically. If you count sharing breathe underwater to survive while sneaking into a castle during a rescue mission as kissing. But this was nothing like that. The most shocking thing was the fact that she kissed me back. I wasn't sure why she did. I wasn't even sure what to think of it. But, she did kiss me back after I instigated a kiss.

I pulled away after a little bit, but there was a part of me that didn't want to. I'd grown to care for Mina. I was protecting her, she was my best friend, and...Did I love her? I pushed that thought away. I couldn't think about this right now. Teague had frozen in his tracks, glaring at us like he was going to kill us right then or there. But he was still so shocked that we'd done it.

"Run." I whisper the words to Mina.

"What?" She looks a bit dazed after the kiss.

"Run!" It's louder this time, and I grab her hand, pulling her along to the car. She hops in, and I shove the keys in, trying to start the car. "Come on, work you stupid vehicle! A kelpie could get started faster than you!"

It roars to life, and I only bother to close my door after we start going, a bit more above the speed limit than we should be. But, that's to be expected when the Dark Prince just had it written all over his face that he was going to kill us. Or me. Maybe he's just going to kill me because I killed Mina. Does he like her? I'm not positive, but it seems like it.

"Mina? Are you okay?" I register now that Mina has spoken at all as we race down the street.

"Ya..." She hesitates. "Actually, no."

"I'm sorry." I know immidately what she's talking about. The kiss. "I shouldn't have done that. I should've thought of something else-"

"No, that wasn't what I meant. Well, I mean, it kind of was, but not in that way. I just...Ugh." She pushes her face into her hands.

"Care to explain? I'm all ears."

"I feel guilty."

"Guilty because _I_ kissed _you_? Mina. It was my fault. Not your's."

"No, guilty because I kissed you back! And because I wanted too!"

"Wait...What?" I glance at her, shocked.

"I...I enjoyed kissing you. And I didn't feel guilty, even though I have a boyfriend. Which is why I feel guilty."

"I think that makes sense?" I frown. "Except for the fact that you don't have a boyfriend."

"Ya, I do! Brody!"

"Did you delete his contact information from your phone?"

"Yes."

"Have you contacted him at all during this trip?"

"No."

"Have you actually been on any dates with him?"

"This time? No."

"Then he's not your boyfriend."

"How does tha-"

"Trust me, Mina. If all that stuff is answered the way you answered it, you don't have a boyfriend."

This seems to be news to her. "Oh..."

That's when her phone goes off. She pulls it from her pocket, and I can see the fear written all over her face. Apparently, she and I are having the same thought process here. Teague contacted her. Although, I don't know for sure. But he has texted her quite a bit. Her hand trembles, and I think her eyes are watering. He scares her that much? If he weren't the Dark Prince, a Royal, and a strong Fae I would give him a piece of my mind. But he is, and I have to admit, he terrifies me, so I'm not facing him to punch him in the face real quick.

"Mina? What is it?"

She just hands me the phone with her trembling hands, and if it weren't such a serious thing, I'd make a joke about how I can't text while driving, cause that would be breaking the law. Like we haven't done that already.

 _You've got three days, Grimm. Three days till I stop playing so nicely. Meet me at your work's annual dance with the dagger if you agree to it. If you don't...Well, let's just say this game isn't going to be so much fun anymore. I'm done counting, Grimm. It's time to play..._

That's not good at all.

* * *

 **Ooh, what do you guys think about? Do you guys think Mina will hand herself over at this dance that has only just been revealed? Or will she keep hiding? Guess that's something for you guys to find out... :3  
**

 **Three reviews for next chapter, guys!**

 **~ Dagger**


	8. Chapter 8 - Don't Do It

**Chapter 8 - Don't Do It**

 **jada : Trust me, I'm thinking this story is going in a Meague direction, even if it looks like Mix right now. ;) I have some of it planned out in a notebook, but I won't be telling you what these plot lines are! Too many spoilers.**

 **Evx : Hehe, are you saying it's bad to have a death wish? I'm sure they must since they kissed in front of Teague, but then again, you never know.**

 **Guest 1 : Exactly! Jealous Teague is so much more scary and fun to write.**

 **Ashka Silver : I agree, if I loved someone and they kissed someone else, I'd be so mad...I wouldn't be able to even begin to describe how angry I would be, actually. You should be worried about Nix.**

 **Guest 2 : Hopefully, it won't, but that depends on what decision Mina makes!**

 **Oh, and did I mention this story is going to have another book to it? Not for awhile, of course, but it will have one! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, so just keep watching! I'll give a heads up when we're on the last few chapters.**

 **It's actually funny, because this story ended up going in a completely different direction than what I originally planned. Originally, Mina was going to run away by herself, and was going to communicate with Teague _once_ with their minds. And she was going to end up trusting him only to be betrayed, but instead, I've decided something else which will be a bit more interesting, in my opinion. We'll have to see what you think!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

I watch them through the mirror, glaring. I hate him. I hate the nixie. Not quite as much as I hated the blonde human - ugh, Brody - because at least this nixie is a Fae, but I still hate him. However, I feel it's important to focus on the situation in the mirror, so I do.

"Mina, you'd better not even be considering making whatever deal he wants to make." Nix is ranting to her, but Mina doesn't respond, staring at the phone.

"I'm not..." That sounds like a flat out lie to me.

"What deal does he even want to make, anyways?"

"He wants me to give him the dagger."

"That's it? He wants you to give him the dagger? What is he offering in return?" He keeps glancing at her as he drives. What, is he trying to crash? He's a horrible driver.

"No, no, that's not just it." She sighs. "I'm also supposed to give myself up too. To be tortured, killed, whatever he wants."

That horrifies him. " _What_?! What is he offering you?"

"He won't kill my friends and family if I comply. If I don't, he'll start killing them off one by one till I do...And we can pretty much assume he'll be starting with you." That's right, I will be!

"Mina, it's not worth it. You can't give yourself up to be killed. And giving him the dagger is an even worse idea."

"But he's going to kill you guys!"

"What matters more is that you are safe, Mina. And that the dagger doesn't fall into his hands."

"But you guys will be killed! You, my mom, Charlie, Brody, Ever, Nan..." She shuts her eyes, leaning back. "I don't want that to happen."

"It's more important that you aren't killed. You're a special Grimm. I can feel it. You dying would not be good for anyone."

"We don't know for sure that he'll kill me..."

"If he doesn't kill you, you'll suffer an even worse fate, Mina. Trust me."

I growl at him. He needs to stop encouraging her not to give in! Not that I don't want to kill him. But the more he encourages her not too, the more likely she won't make the deal in two days time. Two days now. At that dance, I want Mina handing me the dagger, and submitting. To be on her knees, begging for mercy. Like all the other pitiful Fae that know me and fear me.

"Why don't we just get going to this dress shop?" She says finally.

"Well, we're already here. I got the suit while you were sleeping yesterday. Now we just need to get you a dress. We need to show up at the dance, because it'll be suspicious if we don't. Besides, doing that will just be flaunting the fact in Teague's face that you aren't going to make any deals with him."

Boy, he's certainly confident that Mina won't bend in under the pressure of her friends and family dying because of her, isn't he?

"Right..." Nix misses her lack of confidence completely as they step out of the car and walk into the shop.

I set the mirror down. I don't want to watch Mina put dresses on. Even if she might look stunning in them...Woah, wait. That's a Jared thought, not mine. I need to get his thoughts out. They need to be locked away somewhere.

 _Please, don't do this to her. She doesn't deserve it._

 _Correction, Jared. She does._

* * *

 **Are you guys hoping Mina makes the deal? Or are you hoping she doesn't?  
**

 **So, who's up for getting us three reviews so I can post the next chapter? If you read and liked it, review! I love hearing what you guys thought, so if you're feeling up for it, post something you enjoyed, any opinions on things, or thoughts about what might happen in your review! Your reviews always brighten my day (in fact, I often wake up and find I have around 12 review notifications in my emails, which _really_ brightens my day!).**

 **~ Dagger**


	9. Chapter 9 - Yet Another Lie

**Chapter 9 - Yet Another Lie**

 **Here we go! Another update on my update streak! Sorry for how short this chapter is, but I want what happens next all in one chapter. ;)**

 **Guest 1 : Ya, I like Nix, but while I do kind of ship Mix (if Teague were out of the picture) I totally prefer Meague.**

 **Evx : Ah, yes. The dagger falling into Teague's hand would be very interesting to write.**

 **Ashka Silver : I'm glad you do! One reason I love writing from Teague's perspective is because of those thoughts that I get to interject that he blames as Jared, or just Jared talking in general.**

 **xXZMADD1EXx : You aren't a horrible person! I'm horrible for this chapter, actually. cx And for the rest of them actually, cause Mina is suffering.**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

"We're here, Mina!" Nix announces as he parks the car. "Let's go!"

I glance down at myself. I'm wearing a simple red dress, which stops at around my knees. My hair is neater than it has been in ages. I have no makeup on, but I don't think I've looked this good since I was going into that maze...My hearts stops at that thought, and I shove it away. I can't be thinking about that. Not now.

In a small, hidden pocket on my dress is the dagger. I can feel it weighing me down, but I know it won't actually be making a difference. I never let it off my person since Teague threatened me the first time. Actually, it's been on my person since I got it, really.

"Hello? Earth to Mina?" Nix sounds an awful lot like Nan when he says that.

"Ya...I'm fine." I nod my head, stepping out of the car.

"Good. Keep an eye out for Teague, too. I don't trust him."

Oh, I'll be watching for him, Nix. Just not for the same reason you are.

We step inside the ballroom, and he immidietly takes my hand. I would shake it off because of what I know is coming, but we're supposed to be a couple. Plus, he won't know. And I can't show any signs of it happening.

"Do you want to dance?" Nix gestures around us, drawing me back to reality. I would say no if it weren't for our current circumstance.

"Fine." Yolo, right?

He leads me out on to the dance floor, and I have to admit, he's a pretty good dancer. But the dancing is soured for me once more with memories. Of Teague coming over to dance instead of Brody, and threatening me while we danced.

The music ends, and I make my excuse. "Nick," I nearly forget his fake name, "I'm getting something to drink. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm fine!" I weave through the crowd to lose him.

It's time to find Teague.

* * *

 **So, do you guys like her ditching Nix to make the deal and save him? Or are you hating it?**

 **Three reviews will get me in gear to write next chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	10. Chapter 10 - Is It a Deal?

**Chapter 10 - Is It a Deal?**

 **Here we go guys! The next chapter is here!**

 **Guest 1 : I'm glad you think so! I thought it was something she'd do too. ;)**

 **Evx : Hehe, ya, I was rooting for Meague all along. cx But, I felt I needed to some Mix too.**

 **Ashka Silver : Thank you so much!**

 **Guest 2 : I don't think Mina will be underestimating him, but we'll just have to see, won't we?**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

I see her coming before she sees me. She's looking around, looking fearful and wary, and then her eyes land on me. She stiffens visibly, and it takes a moment for her to regain her composure. But I knew she would come if I threatened everyone she cares about. And now, she's going to give me exactly what I want.

She actually looks very pretty, despite the simplicity. But...That's not me thinking that. I shove that thought away.

 _Jared, keep your thoughts to yourself!_

 _But that wasn't m-_

 _Shut up._

I shove him aside after reprimanding him, and watch Mina make my way over. We're at the edge of the crowd, but I don't want anyone interrupting. I know this house like the back of my hand - it is technically mine, since the owner of the restaurant hosts the party - and dragging her off to a guest room so we won't be interrupted will do well. I can tell she hasn't told Nix she's planning on doing this, so if he came things would get messy fast. Not that I dislike that idea.

"I came." She says simply, and while I see the fear in her eyes, I see courage as well.

"Right, right. Come with me though. I'd rather not have our discussion be interrupted." I smirk, taking her hand and leading her down a hallway and up some stairs to an empty room, where I usher her inside.

"I'm assuming you want the dagger first." She says it quietly, but meets my gaze when she does. She's determined, I'll give her that.

"No. What I want first is you on your knees."

"Not happening." I end up glaring slightly at her refusal.

"It'll happen sooner or later. I promise you that." I look her in the eyes, and she doesn't shift her gaze, nor does she tremble under my own gaze.

"So, do you want the dagger?" She growls the words. "I want this over with."

"Yes, yes." I extend my hand, and she pulls the dagger out of a small pocket, pushing it into my hand.

It gives off a loud hum when it is in my hands, and I begin to smirk again. It's like being greeted by an old friend. I can already feel the power pulsing through me, making even more deadly than before. Yes, this dagger is exactly what I needed.

"And now for the second part of our deal." I tear my eyes away from the dagger and look back at her.

"Please, make it quick." Her whispered pleading takes me by surprise.

"What?"

"Please, at least give me a quick death."

"Who said anything about me killing you?"

This confuses her. "But...You said tha-"

"I said that you were to give me full permission to do whatever I wish. Kill you or torture you, or anything else. Killing you would end the fun too soon. No, I'm going to at least torture you first."

She tenses out of fear, and that just makes me even more elated. Her fear is very satisfying. Finally, Mina Grimm is crumbling in fear before me. But she's not going back on our deal either.

"F-Fine."

"Good." I grab her by the shoulder. "So it's a deal?"

"Mina, no! Don't do it!" The door bursts open to reveal Nix.

"It's a deal." The respond is afraid, but also firm.

In a burst of light, we're pulled away from the human plane and to the Fae, leaving a frightened and furious Nix behind.

* * *

 **What are you guys thinking about that? Do you have any guesses on how things are going to work? And what about Nix? You guys all can probably guess that he won't give up easily. What are you guys thinking he'll do to try and fix this?  
**

 **So, now we just need three reviews so I can get started on Chapter 11! ;) Review if you read and liked this chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	11. Chapter 11 - A Not So Great Homecoming

**Chapter Eleven - A Not So Great Homecoming**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with the next update!**

 **Evx : Yes, yes, Nix should just leave it be. But honestly, Mina is one of his closest friends and - as we can see - he has an interest in her, and so obviously he won't just let it lie.**

 **Roseberry007 : Very good! You hit it right on the nose. ;) (*coughcoughspoilersforthischapter*) Or, actually Brody did. cx (*coughcoughspoilersended*) Ah haha, you didn't see that.**

 **Guest : I'm sure you're really good! It took lots of reading books (Harry Potter, Warriors, Erec Rex, Divergent, and Hunger Game to name a few) and writing stories (not very good ones when I first started) to get better. ;) You just need to practice, and I've found that writing fanfiction is a good way for me to do so!**

* * *

 _Nix's POV_

Bedraggled, and having driven the entire night to make it back, I hop out of the car. It's pouring rain, but I'm at Mina's house. Finally. I'm exhausted and physically drained, but I stumble up to the door, and knock.

It's Mina's mom that opens the door. "Nix? What are you doing here?"

"I...I need to tell you guys what happened."

Her eyes widen. "You know where Mina is?"

"I was the one that helped her run away." The anger, distraught, and fear on her face make me feel kind of guilty. And it was all for nothing too.

Brody pushes his way to the front. I open my mouth to say something, but what happens next I don't expect. He punches me straight on in the face, and I stumble back, grabbing my nose as blood trickles out.

"What was that for?" I glare at him as I try to stop the blood flow.

"For running off with my girlfriend!" He snaps the words. Oh, ya, I guess I did kind of do that. Good thing he doesn't know I was posing as her boyfriend too, or else I'd be in for more than a messed up now. "Now explain where she is, and why you showed up without her!"

"You all need to hear this." I sigh.

Still glaring at me, he leads me into the living room. Ever is sitting in one chair, looking completely distraught. I'd expect no less. She's supposed to be Mina's Fae Godmother, and yet she can't even figure out where Mina is. Nan is pacing, trembling, while Charlie sits in another chair, looking as if he's just finished crying yet again. They all look like they haven't gotten _nearly_ enough sleep lately.

"Nix?" Relief enters Ever's eyes. "Is Mina with you?"

The relief and hope fade when I shake my head. "No."

"Then where is she, buster!?" Nan stands up angrily, glaring at me. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

So, I sit down, and start from the beginning. About how Mina was going to run away, and how I went with her. Brody looks like he wants to strangle me, and ends up punching me in the side of the head yet again when I admit to kissing Mina. He's not happy at all. But then I land on the deal that Mina made with Teague, and we all fall silent.

"She did _what_?!" Ever and Nan both cry out in shock.

"She gave him the dagger." I repeat slowly. "And she agreed to let him do whatever he wished with her."

"You're kidding, right?" Ever looks panicked as she speaks, and Nan begins to pace again, trying to distract herself. "Is this some big joke? Or a dream?"

"I'm afraid not." I hang my head. "This is all my fault."

"You're right it is!" Brody snarls. "You shouldn't have let her run!"

"She was trying to save all of you! I wasn't going to be able to stop her, and I wasn't going to let her run face first into dangers by herself!"

Brody just continues to glower, before Mrs. Grimm speaks up. "Can we all just stop sulking?" It takes me by surprise, how well she's handling this. She's not crying - although she may just be out of tears - and instead is standing in the middle of the room, eyes looking over us all. "Us trying to pin the blame and argue amongst ourselves isn't helping Mina. For all we know, she could be getting killed right now! No, what we need is a plan. So are we already to stop crying and take a stand? Because..." I can see a few tears spring up in her eyes as she shakes her head, "I...I just want my daughter back home."

She's right. We need a game plan.

* * *

 **Hehe, that was really fun to write! cx I shouldn't have had so much fun doing this one, but I have to admit, Nix had it coming. cx What are you guys thinking? I promise, next chapter will bring us back to Teague and Mina!**

 **Get started with those three reviews if you want the next chapter up!  
**

 **~ Dagger**


	12. Chapter 12 - You Can Run, But You Can't

**Chapter Twelve - You Can Run, But You Can't Hide**

 **Here we go! We're back to Mina and Teague!**

 **Evx : Well, he does have a reason to be mad. A guy he trusted ran off with his girlfriend, pretended to be her boyfriend, and kissed her. I'd be mad too. But I dislike him either way.**

 **Guest : Hehe, I am looking forward to seeing it too!**

 **Anonymous : Possibly? You'll just have to wait and see... ;)**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

The moment I can feel myself on stable ground, I pull away from Teague. We're in the woods. Why didn't he just poof us into the palace? Was he unable to? Or did he not want to?

"Uh uh uh, Mina." He looks me right in the eye. "You're not going anywhere."

I start to run, but he grabs me, hoisting me into the air much like he did before, in my first hotel room. I end up kicking him in the stomach, forcing him to drop me. And, as he doubles over, it gives me enough time to take off.

"You can run, Mina, but you can't hide!" He shouts the words after me.

I race through the woods. It's an understatement to say I'm scared. I'm terrified. What on earth was I thinking? He wasn't going to kill me. Why did I put my faith in that? He hates me! He's going to play with me, like a cat plays with a mouse! I push myself up against a tree, panting, and peer to the left. I don't see him coming.

"You're looking the wrong way, love." It's a whisper as hands grab my arms, keeping me from running. Right as I'm about to kick him, Teague speaks up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why," I take another breath, still panting from that run, "not?!"

"Because that would be breaking our deal. You promised to allow me to do _whatever_ I wish. Running away and not doing as told is breaking our deal, now isn't it? Of course, if you'd rather continue this chase, I can always kill off the pesky nixie. What was his name again? Nick? Nix? Nicholas?"

"Nix." I mutter, before speaking up. "Fine."

"Good girl." He's talking as if I'm a dog, and I hate it. He grabs my shoulder again, and we're in the palace. Or, more accurately, the dungeons. "This is where you are going to be staying. Understood?"

I just nod. Any thoughts of running away drift from my mind. What have I gotten myself into? Why was I thinking this was a good idea? I thought he was going to kill me, and then he'd leave my family and friends alone. Instead? I'm going to be locked away, rotting away in a cell, with no way to go. He has me backed in a corner, after all. If I run, my family and friends will die. If I don't run, I'll probably end up dead - which is a good alternative compared to the other option - or worse.

I could always purposefully suffocate or strangle myself. Teague seems to sense these thoughts though, because he shakes his head. "Uh uh, Mina." I didn't even realize he'd already gotten me inside the cell, but iron shackles clamp over my hands and feet. "Can't have you going and killing yourself. The only person that gets to kill you is me."

I just hunch over in defeat. I'm done for. My first impression was right. I'm going to rot away down here, unable to die unless he kills me and yet unable to live unless he lets me. It's horrid.

"Lost all hope, have you, love?" He whispers into my ear, and I flinch at how close he is.

"Stop calling me that." It's the only thing I can protest.

He doesn't respond to my irritation. His voice is still "Don't worry. I won't be leaving you down here. I'll come back and have some fun later."

As he leaves, I hunch over in defeat. I'm done for. I'm going to die here, all alone, but not yet. Not till Teague has had is fun. Then, when he get's bored, I'll get discarded, like a child tossing a toy they no longer play with in the garbage.

I cry myself to sleep, but even that is tortured.

* * *

 **Hm, what are you guys thinking about this all? I promise, there will be a bit of a turn later in Teague's method of torture. And I think you guys might like it, or you might hate it.**

 **So, are you guys up to getting three more reviews so you can find out what happens next? If you read this chapter and liked it, hurry and review so I can update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	13. Chapter 13 - Enjoying Yourself?

**Chapter 13 - Enjoying Yourself?**

 **Alright, here's the update! I hope you guys enjoy it. ;)  
**

 **Evx : Hehe, I guess you'll just have to see! And I don't know what I would do personally.**

 **Guest 1 : We'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Pyromaniatictic Pineapple : I'm glad you like it! And don't worry, it's not creepy. cx**

 **Ashka Silver : Aww, thank you! It's taken a lot of reading and writing in my spare time, although I don't view my own personal stories (nonfanfiction ones) as any good.**

 **Guest 2 : No, don't die! D: Then I'd be guilty of murder!**

* * *

 _Mina's POv_

* * *

I don't even bother to look up whenever the door to my cell door swings open and someone steps inside. The black boots give me all the information I need to know. Teague has arrived. I just stay huddled up, no tears left for me to cry. I cried myself right out of tears, and now I'm just laying on the floor. I'm still wearing the dress I wore at the dance. I wish I could change into something more comfortable...But, I can't. My Fae magic is blocked.

"Enjoying yourself?" If I had the energy, I would punch him in the face for that. But, I don't anymore, and that would just get me punished even more.

"Oh, yes. Totally." There's no doubt that he catches the absolute sarcasm. "This is five star service, after all."

"Aww, don't be sour." He says, smirking. "And here I was going to let you stretch a bit."

No doubt he means something awful. "I think I'm fine lying on the floor, thank you very much."

"So you don't want to take a walk around the palace? What a shame. And here I was thinking you'd want to stretch your legs."

Oh. That doesn't sound like torture...Does it? "Oh. I was-"

"You were thinking something else." I nod numbly at his words. Am I that easy to read? "Well, come on then."

My ankles are no longer chained to anything, but my wrists still are, and Teague holds the end of the chain. All I'm reminded of is a leash for a pet. "I'm not a dog."

"Ah, but I can't have you getting away, now can I? Not that would you do that. Right, Mina?"

"Right." I mutter the words.

"Now, now, chop chop. Unless you've changed your mind yet again and would like to stay?"

"No, no, I'm coming." I follow after him - although I don't have much choice - and he watches me almost curiously for a long while before I speak up. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Stop looking at you like what?"

"I don't know! Like that!"

"What, is it wrong that I found you very strange? You're locked away, far from any family or friends, with your life in the hands of someone who hates you, yet you still manage to have a sense of humor, right after crying." I see. So he's...Confused by me?

I pause, choosing my words carefully before responding. "I don't believe that you hate me."

This takes him by surprise. It's obviously not what he wanted to hear. "What?!"

"I believe that you'd like me to think that you hate me. But, somewhere deep down there, you do at least like me." I hesitate before adding the next part. "As for anything else, well, Jared loved me. And I think there's a part of that still down there somewhere."

Now he's really riled up. "Jared is gone!"

"I don't believe that!" I shake my head.

"Jared. Never. Existed." He spits the words. "He was never his own being! And now he's gone! Do you not see that?! He's gone because of your stupidity!"

It couldn't have hurt more had he slapped me in the face. I try to keep the tears at bay, but I can't. I can't handle it. I turn away from him, breathing hard, trying to remain under control. I won't let him see me crying. I refuse to let him see me do that yet again. I can't let him know how fast the mention of Jared will break me. If he did, I don't know what I'd do.

I flinch when he slips his arms around me, and try to get away. "Don't touch me!"

"Not until you calm down! You'll do something stupid if you don't, and I won't allow that!"

His sudden worry takes me by surprise, considering how unexpected it is. "Why do you care what I do?"

"Because I'm the only one allowed to take your life, or punish you, for that matter." He took an awful long time answering...

"I want to go back to my cell." My voice is extremely quiet, and I can't help but think of the sudden calmness I'd had when talking to Brody too.

"Fine." He takes me back quickly, rechaining me and then leaving just as quickly.

One thing hangs back in my mind though. His sudden worry was not characteristic at all. At least, not for Teague. But it was for Jared...

Perhaps Jared's influence is rubbing off on him? But that could only mean one thing...And I refuse to believe that.

* * *

 **Hm...Interesting development, is it not? What are you guys thinking?  
**

 **So, now we need three reviews! I won't be doing another early update, so if you read this and liked it, please update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	14. Chapter 14 - Loathing or Loving?

**Chapter Fourteen - Loathing or Loving**

 **Well, I _was_ going to update Just Follow Me, but I was more interested in updating Hide and Seek, so I updated this instead! cx Mainly because we're getting to a rather, how shall I say...Climactic part of the story?**

 **xXMADD1EXx : Ah, yes, that would've been my fault. I accidently uploaded the latest chapter (at the time) of Truth or Dare : Grimm Edition to this by mistake. cx I'm glad you are so excited about it!**

 **Ashka Silver : I'm glad you are excited!**

 **Evx : I know the feeling well too. Although, like you, the person didn't care about me either. :c But, thankfully, that's in the past and I don't see the jerk anymore.**

 **Anonymous : Don't worry, next chapter will hopefully be back to looking at Mina's family! And, actually, I intend on doing it from a very interesting point of view...I hope.**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I'm watching Mina in her mirror. She's curled up, leaning against the wall of her cell. I can see her crying too. Crying because of me. I can't help the small bit of guilt I feel, but I try to shove it away. She is supposed to feel upset. She is supposed to feel broken. I want to see her suffer.

Right?

I end up throwing the mirror aside on my bed, falling backwards so I'm staring up at the canopy. I don't even understand how I feel about Mina. Most of the time, thoughts telling me that I like her I blame on Jared. But I'm not so sure that's the case.

 _Thinking about me? How sweet. Then again, I never thought you were one to be sentimental._ Darn it.

 _Can I not have one peaceful thought process without you interrupting?_

 _You're the one who said my name. Or, thought it, I should say. Or, actually, I should think._

 _Shut up. You're too confusing._

 _It seems you do care for Mina, though. When you broke her before...You were trying to fix that damage, after._

 _That wasn't real. I want to break her. But not so soon. I want to crush her heart after she has grown to love me. I want her to know how I felt!_

 _Teague, why can't you see the fact that she loves you? She has, since she traveled back in time!_

 _No, she did not! She said your name, not mine!_

 _Idiot! You've said this before, and now I'm going to have to say it to make you see reason! I a_ m _you! She just called you by another name!_

 _You stupid, stupid idiot! Imbecile! Are you really that blind, and that deaf, that you can not see that she loves you? And you obviously love her! So see reason!_

 _She will never love me, Jared. Not whenever the obnoxious human and the insufferable nixie are still alive._

 _But she's never going to see them again, thanks to you._

I pause, a small plan forming in my head. _How would she respond, if her free will was taken from her? Say it were something she wanted to have happen, but was forced into._

 _Well, she'd still hate it. She wouldn't want it like that...She'd want to decide. Of course, she could possibly grow used to the idea, but it would take time. Why?_

 _Oh, no reason. Just my way of breaking her, yet still getting what I want._

He realizes right then and there what I intend on doing. _No. No, Teague, no. You can't. You won't!_

 _You said it yourself, Jared. I do think I may love her, and you claim she loves me. But, it'll still torture her in the process._

 _No, Teague, you could do irreparable damage!_

 _If it tortures her, and makes her pay for what she did to me, then it will all be worth it._

* * *

 **What do you guys think Teague intends on doing? I'll say right now I don't do anything past kissing, so you can rule that out. I won't even imply it, so there will be none of that.**

 **Like I always say, if you're looking for the next update, then begin to review! Three reviews will buy you the next chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	15. Chapter 15 - A New Form Of Punishment

**Chapter Fifteen - A New Form of Punishment  
**

 **So, who's ready to find out what exactly Teague is planning? I know I am. So, here's chapter fifteen! I know I said this chapter would be showing Mina's family and friends, but I felt like showing Teague and Mina first. However...I promise that next chapter will be showing the family and friends.**

 **Evx : Well, it definitely has to do with loving Teague. ;) But, I promise Mina won't get _too_ messed up. But she might get a little bit upset...**

 **Ashka Silver : Nope, that doesn't count. cx Good try though!**

 **Guest 2 : Ah, yes, but then again, we'd have no story if Teague listened to Jared, would we?**

 **Anonymous : (*spoilers for this chapter*) My goodness, you are really _really_ good at guessing things in this story! Hehe, yes, yes, that is exactly what Teague intends on doing. (*spoilers ended*) Shhhh. Forget I said that.**

 **Anyyyyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

"You're still huddled up on the floor? Doesn't that hurt after awhile?" I lean against the doorway to the cell, and Mina just glares at me.

"Excuse me for not being more interested in my well being when I'm stuck in a dungeon." Still as snarky as ever, I see. I highly doubt that will ever change.

"Yes, yes, about that."

"What about that?"

"I'm moving you to a spare bedroom, except you'll be stuck inside. You won't be chained to anything, though your hands will be shackles."

"How nice of you." Seriously, she's still sarcastic.

"You could show a bit of gratitude."

"Oh yes, because I'm so grateful that I'm still going to be locked up."

"Would you rather stay here?"

"...No."

"Then come on." I end up picking her up, unchaining her from the walls but still leaving the chains around her wrists.

"Put me down! I can walk by myself!"

"Yes, but I don't trust you too. Especially because with my luck, you'll have gotten yourself sick from not caring about your well being."

"And why should you care?"

"I just happen to. Besides, if you become sick, it will take longer for the next stage to be able to happen."

"The next...Stage?" She stiffens. "Care to explain?"

"I'll explain once I've got you situated in your room."

"I don't think I like the sound of this at all." She mutters the words, so I can't tell if she intended for me to hear them or not.

We make it to the room, and I set her on the bed. Her eyes don't move off of me once, and she looks very, very nervous. Well, she probably has a right to be afraid, considering that I plan on moving up my stage of torture.

"Well?" She says it so expectantly.

"Well what?" I ask right back.

"Are you going to tell me how you've decided to hurt me now?" She says it with underlying anger.

"Ah, yes, that." A smirk takes my face, and Mina shrinks back a little. "You see, I have decided that you're going to marry me."

She looks like she's having a heart attack. "I can't be hearing you right."

"Ah, but you are." Her panic is actually quite funny.

"I-I can't marry you! Besides, there's no reason for you to even _want_ me to marry you! This is insanity!"

"Ah, but there is. Is subdues Jared-"

 _Lies!_ Jared hisses in my head, but I choose to ignore his outburst. Er, inburst?

"-and it punishes you."

"But you hate me! This makes no sense!"

"You said yourself I don't hate you. And I don't. Plus, I don't believe that you truly hate me either."

There are tears threatening to spill in her eyes. "No, Teague, don't. Please don't make me do this. Please don't."

It's simple enough to wave my hand and create an engagement ring on her finger. "Ah, but I already have. We'll discuss it later, love."

And I exit the room as she starts to cry, with a screaming Jared in my mind.

* * *

 **Now that was a very big advancement in this plot! What are your opinions on it? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Where do you see it going?**

 **Now, we need our next three reviews!**

 **~ Dagger**


	16. Chapter 16 - All Kinds of Secrets

**Chapter Sixteen - All Kinds of Secrets**

 **Here we go, guys! The next update! I hope you enjoy. ;) I especially hope you guys like this perspective!  
**

 **xXMADD1EXx : Yes, yes, I know exactly what you mean. ;)**

 **Guest : We will just have to see, won't we?**

 **Anonymous : Apparently!**

 **So, who's ready to see what's going on with Mina's friends and family?**

* * *

 _Charlie's POV_

* * *

I sit in a chair in the living room, watching Mina's friends and my mom as they try to devise a plan. I wish I could help. I do. But...I can't. I'm just a kid. At least, that's what Ever said. I didn't hear anyone arguing with her.

And this is why I hate being mute! I've tried and tried and tried to make some sort of noise. But I can't. I just can't. I can't figure out why, but I never have been able to. So I just gave up.

"Look, I need to tell you all something, before we continue with the plan." Mom speaks up suddenly.

"More like actually find a plan that works." Ever mutters.

"Mina, and Charlie, aren't exactly...Human." I stiffen when Mom begins to explain. What? "They...Well, they have siren blood, because I am a siren. In fact, it's my fault that Charlie is mute. He carries a, well, a rather powerful siren skill. His screams can deafen, and could potentially cause quite a bit of damage. The Godmothers agreed it was the best course of action. I was the one to officially enact the thing that would make him mute, as well as casting the glamour over Charlie and Mina that would hide their Fae looks."

I stare at her, in complete horror, as Nix speaks up. "Mrs. Grimm...You can't be meaning-"

"Yes. I hid them. I made Charlie mute. I lied to them." She hangs her head. "And I regret lying to them every day. But revealing their Fae sides, it would've drawn the Story faster. It was for their own protection."

"Theirs? Or your's?" Brody asks suspiciously.

"I'd never do it for my own! I was trying to protect them!"

I don't even want to stay any longer. Nobody cares about my opinion, or my reaction. Nobody has even looked at me. Does nobody care that this stuff impacts all of my life, and reveals that Mina and I have lived a lie? I slip to the back, and quietly open the door. Well, s quietly as I can. It creaks, and Nan's gaze travels to the door.

"Charlie? What are you doing?" She stands up, but I won't let her follow me.

I take off running. Out of that horrid room of lies, out the front door of the house, and into the woods. I need to get away. I need to find some place to hide and recover. How can I be with them when they don't care? When they lie right in front of me and yet don't even bother to find out my reaction when they reveal it?

"Charlie!" I hear them calling, but I ignore it, and keep running.

* * *

 **What are you guys thinking? Now (your opinions won't change anything in this specific opportunity), I was wondering if you guys are hoping for Nix and Brody to save Mina (who would she go with if so?), or for her to end up marrying Teague?**

 **Now, we need three reviews!**

 **~ Dagger**


	17. Chapter 17 - Which Side Are You On?

**Chapter 17 - Which Side Are You On?  
**

 **Well, there was another change in my story plans. I _was_ going to go back to Teague and Mina this chapter. _Buuuuttt_...Instead I decided to do another chapter from Charlie's perspective. Cause, Charlie. I mean, he has so much potential that was never tapped. At some point I'd like to write a fanfiction that has him playing a more central role. I was originally unsure how to bring her grandparents in - as now that I pulled the "Mina is a Siren and so are all of her remaining family members that she lives with" card, I need to bring them in. And then I found a way! :D So yay!**

 **Evx : Yup, no surprise there. cx I'm glad you like it though, otherwise you might not appreciate my fanfictions! Cause all I seem to write is Meague these days...Tee hee.**

 **andgirl12 : Thank you! I really like writing from his perspective because of his untapped potential. We can put any spin on him we want, because Chanda Hahn didn't do much besides have him be a pretty classic little brother. c:**

 **Anonymous : Don't worry, I won't make Mina forced into a marriage. But whether she goes into the forced wedding fully committing to it and in love, marries Teague out of true love with an actual proposal, or ends up marrying someone else will not be revealed. As for her grandparents? Well, they won't just kick back and what the show.**

 **Ashka Silver : I'm rooting for Nix if they do rescue her. If not, I'm going for Teague. cx**

 **Guest 1 : Thank you! I like using Charlie.**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : Yes, Charlie needs love! Everyone write stories about Charlie! :p And Teague does not know. He has had some slight suspicions, but right now - in his mind - the scales are tipping more towards no than yes. :)**

* * *

 _Charlie's POV_

* * *

After who knows how long, I stop stumbling through the woods. I go over to a tree, leaning against it and sliding down till I'm sitting. This stinks. No, it doesn't just stink. It's stupid. I don't want to be Fae. And I definitely don't want to be near Mina's friends or my mom. What do they know? They didn't even care about my emotions till I ran. It doesn't matter anymore. I can't hear them calling anymore. That's good. They either gave up, or aren't close by. It's probably the latter, but I have to admit, I'm hoping for the former.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" I flinch at the voice, it's a male's, and turn to face it.

It's a man and a woman, and they're dressed as if they've been sailing. It's very odd clothing though. They don't fit in. In fact, they stick out like a dragon in a pen full of unicorns. Now that I think about it, I might not be far off. Are they Fae?

These are the times when I wish I wasn't mute.

" _My name is Charlie Grime...Well, Charlie Grimm._ " I sign, and then pause to think about this course of action after. Was it smart? Probably not. I don't know who they are. And if I'm right - if they a _re_ Fae - they could very well be here to kidnap me. The Dark Prince kidnapped me before. He kidnapped Mina now. Who says he won't kidnap me again? I wouldn't put anything past him. " _Who are you?_ "

"Is your mother Sarah Grimm?" The man is the one that asks, completely ignoring my question from before. The woman just looks at me.

" _Yes_." I sigh back. Thank goodness they know what I'm saying. It'd be very complicated if they didn't. That does beg the question though on how they know.

"Charlie, something very bad has happened to your sister. We need your help. _"_ It seems that the man is the only one who will be talking.

 _"Tell me who you are first_."

"Fine. We are your grandparents, Charlie." Wait. These people are supposed to be my grandma and grandpa? They'd have to be it on my mother's side, since my dad is dead...Which means-

My heart stops. " _You're...sirens?"_ I do some sloppy movements to try and say siren, but I never learned how to say that. After all, I never thought I'd need it.

"If you're asking if we're sirens, then yes. Did your mother tell you about your lineage on her side finally?" I nod. "Does this also mean you know the fate of your sister?" I nod again. "So you know she's pledged in marriage - forced, mind you - to the Dark Prince, Teague?"

My heart stops, and I shake my head furiously. " _What?! She would never do that!"_ My hands move faster as I grow angrier.

"She had to. Most likely, she was threatened into it. And now we need your help."

" _Why mine? I'm a mute kid who can't do anything. You probably just need me to get my mom and Mina's friends. I'm no real help."_

"Charlie, that's not true, and you know it. We need _your_ help. Nobody else's. They can't help us. But you can. We need you to help us break Mina out, and get her away from Teague. Get her to safety, to a safe haven where even Teague can't follow. Not unless he has the water creatures on his hide, and he doesn't."

I pause, and ponder this. " _You really need my help? You want it?"_

"Yes. Just take my hand." The woman - no, my _grandma_ \- speaks this time. She extends it out to me, and I warily take it. "Good. Now let's go. We're going to show you where to go."

As I follow them, unsure why I'm trusting them but trusting them all the same with something others would probably label as childish innocence, something enters my head, and it sends chills down my spine.

 _Charlie._

A voice. Not just any voice though. A voice I've heard before. A voice I didn't want to hear ever again. A voice I heard when I was trapped on the Fae plane every day. A voice that whispered doubts in my head and made me feel awful. A voice that belongs to someone I hate. A voice that belongs to someone who took away someone I loved.

The Dark Prince. The Story. Teague.

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

 _Charlie._ Now I know he's heard me in his head. He's panicking. I can see his thoughts flying. He's very smart, for someone who's mute, and if he could talk he'd be one of the smartest people ever. _Charlie, I want you to listen to me. I want you to direct thoughts towards me._

 _No! I want you to get out of my head!_

 _You just did it unintentionally._

I can feel him flinch, although I don't understand how. _Why are you here? I don't want to talk to you. You stole Mina._

 _Stole her? Is that what the dumb nixie said?_

 _Don't call Nix dumb._

 _She_ gave _herself up to me, Charlie. To save you, your mom, and her friends._

 _Because you threatened her._

 _That's beyond the point. Do you remember what I told you when you spent time on the Fae plane?_

I sense the fear that flutters up in him at those memories, and I also sense him trying to shove them away. _You said lots of awful things then. How am I supposed to pick just one that you want to discuss right now?_

 _I was right in what I said. I told you that Mina's friends and your mom didn't value you. They didn't see you as anything but a small, weak, pathetic boy. Your grandparents don't view you as anything else either. Did you notice that they aren't telling you anything about their plan?_

 _They're going to..._

 _Are they? Face it, Charlie. You're still in the background. Don't you want to be valuable for once?_

 _I am valuable._

 _Yes, you are. But do they see you that way? Answer me honestly._

 _No..._

 _Exactly. Who are the only people that actually valued you?_

 _Mina...And my father. But you killed him!_

 _Anger. That's good. You've got anger. You just need to learn to channel it._

 _What do you want? Why won't you just leave?_

 _I want you to come help me, Charlie. I want us to work together. I want you to come help me. You can prove to them all that you aren't useless. You can prove to them that you are more powerful than even you could ever imagine._

 _Why would I want to work with you?_ He suspicious. Wary. That's good. I wouldn't want to have anything different than that.

 _Because I can offer you power, Charlie. True power. I can help you become valued. You won't just be a background character._

 _What do you get out of it?_

 _You'll help me get Mina to stay. You'll help me get her to fall in love with me._ I can sense him frowning, and he doesn't respond. _Think about it. Don't make a decision right now that you may regret. When your grandparents bring you to the Fae plane, get away, and come to the palace if you agree. If you don't? Well, stay and fail. I can promise you though. If you don't come to me, if you're foolish enough - and I don't think you're foolish - to try and help your grandparents rescue Mina, the results will not be pleasant._

I pull myself out of his head, slightly exhausted by the effort. But it worked. I could tell that I had successfully planted the seeds of doubt. He'd be at my doorstep soon. He'd be begging me to take him in soon. To help him. There was that doubt, that anger at being treated badly, the anger for being ignored, and the craving to be able to speak so he could hear his own voice. I will be able to morph into a very powerful and effective weapon. And once I have Charlie, Mina will only be steps away.

Step One is complete.

* * *

 **Hey, I kept my word after all! I figured in throwing in some Teague in order to keep my word was a good idea. ;) So, what are you guys thinking? Let me know in reviews! I like the idea of a darker Charlie, which could in turn bring in a darker Mina. cx Cause dark Mina is so fun to write. What are you guys thinking? Dark Mina, or no dark Mina? Put your response to that question in your review as well! I love to hear from you guys and see your opinions! It does sometimes sway my story line if you all really are wanting one thing, and I think I can write that equally as well or better than my original plan (which is always changing anyways).  
**

 **And on the topic of reviews, we need three more to get the next chapter! So get reviewing if you read it and liked it!**

 **~ Dagger**


	18. Chapter 18 - Special Delivery

**Chapter Eighteen - Special Delivery**

 **Here's my update, guys! Gonna stick with Teague's POV, but we won't be seeing much Mina this chapter! We will be hearing her though...Hehe. Yup. Gonna stop talking now. I'll have spoiled the whole chapter before I even started it.**

 **Evx : Haha, I love the idea of Dark Charlie. I may make a fanfiction later centering around Charlie and a darkness, but, for now, we'll just have him in Hide and Seek. *hugs Dark Charlie* Yes, Mina will do anything for Charlie, so Teague - what? Teague isn't brilliant. He didn't come up with this fanfiction :c - is brilliant. I'm glad you're excited!**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : I make no guarantees on what's gonna happen to Mina next. Whether she darkens or not will be a surprise. cx And thank you! I thought it would be a good plot twist, to make Charlie and Teague be able to communicate in their heads.**

 **themagicalmarissa : We will have to see! I'm debating on whether or not I should have it so he is able to or not. c:**

 **Guest 1 : We will have to see!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I can hear Mina yelling from here. Of course, our rooms aren't very far apart. I made sure to make it so that our rooms were close, in case I had to go there at a moment's notice. But seriously, she's _loud_ when she's angry.

 _What did you expect?_ Jared spits in my head. It really is confusing, considering two different people can talk in my head now. _You're forcing her into a marriage to torture her. Did you expect her to jump for joy?  
_

 _It's what she secretly wants._ I argue. _She should be pleased._

 _Shut up. She's upset that her free will is being taken away. Much like yours was way back then._

 _How about you shut up instead?_

Probably because he's out of points to argue, - or he just knows I won't listen - Jared decides to shut up for once. Good. I can finally think.

Nope. I can't. Mina's still very loudly ranting about me. "Teague, stop this nonsense this instant! I'll be tortured, burned at the stake, murdered, beheaded, or whatever you want to save the fates of my friends! But you can _not_ expect me to marry you!"

I decide to just ignore her. It's not like anything I'll say will make her quiet down. It'll probably just make her louder. Good thing she has no way out of that room, unless I take her out. It is curious though that she's Fae. I honestly had considered it, but then thought that would be preposterous. I wonder how many Siren traits she carries?

That's when my head snaps up. Another presence in the castle. Another _Grimm_ presence in the castle. Phase Two complete...I think. It has to be Charlie. No other Grimm had a way to get here, or a free pass in without a ruckus. I'd told my guards to stand down if a boy named Charlie Grimm showed up. And he did. It's definitely him.

I transport myself to the front gates as Charlie steps inside. "You came." He does some rapid signing that I don't understand. "Why don't you just tell me in my head?"

 _Ya, I did come._ He sounds a bit wary. _Now where's Mina?_

"No, you're not going to see her yet. We're going to see about your Fae abilities first."

 _Fae abilities?_

"Yes. I want to see what Siren traits you have."

 _Oh._

"Make sense?"

 _I guess so. What am I supposed to do?_

"Hm...Maybe even before we work with your powers, we should see about unmuting you."

 _You can do that?_

"Of course I can. I'm a Royal, and I will be a Fate one day."

 _Right. Then lead the way. I want to actually be able to talk to people. Signing and resigning gets rather boring._

"I can see why."

 _What are you playing at, Teague?_ Jared breaks into the conversation. _Mina will never forgive you if Charlie turns dark._

 _Shut up, Jared. You don't understand what I'm doing._ I spit back.

 _Jared?_ Charlie's voice enters the fray. _You mean Mina's crush? He's here? How are you talking to him?_

Perceptive child. Can he hear any conversation I have in my head when he's talking to me? Does he hear Jared's side? I'm going to assume not, but I'll have to be careful with that. "Not exactly. Jared is, in all senses, half of me. The only thing he has control of is his small voice in my head. I have conversations with him quite a bit." It riles me up a bit to hear him call Jared Mina's crush. But it could be an asset, in the end.

 _So you can hear and speak to him? Interesting._

"Yes, it is interesting. He's difficult at times though. He likes to disagree with me. He doesn't approve of me having you come and help me."

 _Why not?_

"He thinks I'm going to 'darken' you, in all senses, because he believes I'm dark."

 _He thinks you'll make me into a bad guy?_

 _"_ Yes."

 _Well, I don't care what he thinks you are or what I'll become. If he thinks Nan, and Brody, and Ever, and Nix, and my mom are better people to be around, than he must be a bad guy. Because they're all rude, and uncaring, and disgusting. At least you actually want to help me._

Exactly. He knows that I am going to help him, and he is going to help me. That we have a deal. "You're a smart kid, Charlie. That's why I like you. That's why you're going to help me. So, are you ready to speak? To hear your own voice?"

 _Definitely._

* * *

 **Haha, Dark Charlie is up and coming in this tale! Yay! The perfect plot twist! c: Now to find out if Wilhelmina Grimm will be joining the dark side or not...Perhaps if Teague brings cookies? Again, if you didn't tell me what you thought about a Dark Mina already, make sure to let me know if you review!**

 **Also, I will update when there are three more reviews! So get cracking if you want to find out, while I update Truth or Dare : Grimm Edition and right two one-shots...**

 **~ Dagger**


	19. Chapter 19 - Surprise!

**Chapter Nineteen - Surprise!**

 **Haha, yay! It's the next update! I'm having _way_ too much fun with this story now that I've brought Charlie in, hehe. Oh well. Charlie is the best, and people will have to accept that. The only one better than charlie is Teague. :p**

 **Evx : Yes. Chocolate will appease all. Sadly, not in Mina's case though. And haha, I thought you might be a _little_ happy about the whole Dark Mina and Charlie thing, right? Just a little? cx**

 **Guest 1 : Aww, thank you! I'm glad you enjoy them! As for the cliffhangers, well, it certainly brings you guys back! cx Ha, yes, I can see why you guys would be frustrated. But, it keeps you guys coming, because if I didn't end it in a cliffhanger - although I sometimes don't - you guys might not want to keep reading!**

 **Guest 2 : Thank you! I'm thinking about making another story with Charlie as the main, main character - not just a central one! - and may play with the Dark Charlie idea in there as well. cx Dark Charlie for the win!**

 **themagicalmarissa : I definitely think it will be fun, playing with some darkened characters. Haha, cause who doesn't love some bad infiltrating the good? I certainly love it! But, uh, that is to be expected, since I'm directing this story. :p**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I'm about to scream at Teague again - I'm gonna go hoarse doing this, just you wait - and keep being angry, when someone steps through the wall into this room. My heart stops when I see him. I haven't seen him in what...A month? Less than that? More? I lost track of time when I was on the run, and since Fae time works differently than real - at least real to me - time, I can't be sure how long it's been on my own plane.

"Charlie?" My voice has dropped down, becoming rather quiet.

He doesn't sign anything to me. He doesn't move his lips so I can read them. Well, he does move his lips. But, what's shocking and confusing is the fact that words come out. "Mina!"

He rushes over, and gives me a hug. "Char-Charlie? What? How?"

"Teague helped me. He undid the magic that Mom used to mute me." Charlie looks me right in the eye as he tells me this.

I can't help it. I flinch at the mention of his name. He's forcing me to marry him, and he's keeping me locked away. What is he playing at, helping Charlie out like this? "Mom? Magic? Muting you? Teague helped?" I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Charlie, Mom would never use magic to mute you. She doesn't even know how to use Fae magic!"

"Yes, she does." He's being quite insistent. "She told me, and all of your friends, that we carry siren blood. We're half Fae, half human, Mina."

"No, it's not possible." I shake my head. "You couldn't talk since birth. There's no way-"

"Like I said. Teague helped me."

It all clicks. This isn't Charlie. This is Teague, in Charlie's form. He's a Royal, right? He can shapeshift. "You're not really Charlie..."

"Yes, I am! Mina, it's me! I play Who Dun It mixed with Candyland! I have five different cereals for breakfast! I love Marvel comics along with DC! I answer the phone by using a one ring or two rings system! I once dared Nan to eat the cereal I was eating, but I put cottage cheese in it, so that she would hopefully lose, but she won and I had to watch a movie with her! I was kidnapped by Teague whenever our house caught fire about the Golden Palace, and all you guys found was the rubber sole of my firefighter boots! I have a special box of items that I placed all around your bedside when you were in the hospital!"

It certainly sounds like Charlie. And I doubt Teague would know all that stuff about him... "Charlie?"

"See, it's me!" He nods, and gives me a hug.

"But wait, how do you know about Fae?" Confusion pops up in me.

He sighs. "Mother explained it. But she and all of your friends didn't care how it affected me."

"What?"

"They didn't even look at me to see how I handled it. They just barreled on. I wasn't even told separately. I ended up running away."

Something hits me. "Charlie, why are you here? How are you here?"

"I was allowed in."

"No no no. This isn't good. This isn't good at all. He'll kill you! Gosh, Charlie, Teague is going to murder you!" My face flies into my hands as tears well up inside of me. This is all my fault. Charlie is going to die because of me!

"No, no, Mina, didn't you hear me? Teague _helped_ me! He wouldn't kill me now." He shakes his head feverishly. "He unmuted me, and he's going to teach me how to use my magic!"

I don't respond, and after a few more attempts at trying to convince me that get no response, he goes to leave.

"I promise, Mina, it's going to be okay." He nods, and then steps through the wall. He's gone.

I try to follow, but it's a solid wall. Ugh. I hate Fae magic. And right now, I hate the person making the Fae magic in this room work. So, I decide it's time for him to show up and get a good rant from me. "Teague! You get in here and show your sorry face this minute! You'd better have a good explanation for what just happened!"

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

She's quite a perceptive girl, that Mina. Of course, she's a Fae and human hyrbid, and if you throw in the fact that she's a Grimm, she'll obviously be a clever girl. Just like Charlie is a clever boy.

I walk into the hallway and into her room, shaking my head. "Mina, there's no reason to shout. I can hear you just fine when you're talking."

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to be quiet!" She's _really_ angry. It's actually quite attractive. "You explain what you did to Charlie, and you explain it this instant!"

"What he said is the entire truth, Mina." I say it calmly, even though she's breathing hard like some wild animal about to charge. "I did help him be able to speak. And your friends didn't care a bit about what happened to him. They weren't even fully explaining what was going on here. He came to me on how own accord."

Her eyes narrow. "Explain why he's here. You obviously want him here for something."

"Ah, yes, that. Well, I won't be saying anything to that, at the moment."

"Teague, you'd better explain this ins-" I decide it's time for her to stop yelling at me.

So, I cut her off by kissing her on the lips. I pull away after a few moments, and grin, as her eyes keep going between glaring and popping out of her head. It's quite funny.

"What are you playing at?" Her voice has dropped down to a whisper. I'm also surprised by the change. Almost.

"Hm?"

"Stop toying with me. I'm not some plaything for you to use when bored and discard when it's no longer of use, or when it breaks."

 _I told you!_ Jared snaps. _You have to treat her right!_

"How do you know I view you as a plaything?" It's an honest question. Why does she think that?

"There's no other reason you'd be forcing me to..." She doesn't want to say it, but she implies it by pointing to the engagement ring I put on her.

"How do you know I'm playing with you when I did that?"

"Beca-" I think her heart stops for a minute. Her eyes widen, and her face goes very pink. Good. Then she understood what I'm implying.

"See ya, love." I give her a small smile, which she frowns at in confusion, before walking off.

* * *

 **Haha, Stage Three complete! Of course, I don't think Teague cares what stage he's on anymore, as long as it's working... :p But this is quite fun to write, honestly!**

 **Now, can we get three reviews so I am able to update? Let's see how fast you guys are this time!**

 **~ Dagger**


	20. Chapter 20 - Two Can Play This Game

**Chapter Twenty - Two Can Play This Game**

 **Here we go guys! The next chapter! I hope you guys like it. ;)**

 **Evx : I'm glad you're loving it, and I'm glad it's exciting to you! I'm always proud that my stories are generally unpredictable. c:**

 **themagicalmarissa : I think Charlie had a ton of potential as a character - if he was used more he would be one of my favorites - and I liked the idea of using him. And I'm glad you like me making him able to speak! I think that gives Mina a reason to like Teague, and Charlie one to adore him, so I'm happy. And thank you! I'm glad you think it's awesome!**

 **Guest 1 : Thank you! As far as I know, no one has used the idea of Dark Charlie yet, so I thought, "Hey, why not?" I'm pretty happy with how it's going so far.**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

As I sit on my bed, I come to one conclusion. The ring won't come off. I've tugged, jerked, and done everything else I can think of to try and get it off. It's not coming off anytime soon. So, I decide that there's only one other course of action. And I don't know how I'm going to feel about doing this.

"Morning, love." Teague walks in on me while I'm looking at the window.

"Morning." I don't even bother turning around.

He ends up walking over, and spins me around with one hand. I catch a glimpse of a tray in his other hand, and I think...Food? Teague is _never_ considerate. I have to admit, I'm a little shocked.

"You're awfully sulky. It's not like you."

"Sulky? Me? Never." I give him a false smile, but I don't think he realizes it.

"Fine. Eat up then." He hands me the tray.

I lean back against the window, pushing the tray away as I turn to stare out it again.

"You _are_ sulking" He pulls me off the sill, and I stumble backwards. He chuckles. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because I'm _bored_." I complain. "There's nothing for me to do in here."

"Isn't there?"

"No. You've put me in the most boring place ever!"

"So...You want to get out and do something fun?"

"Yes!" Good. That should be perfect. I want to do something fun anyways, but this is a golden opportunity.

"Fine. Let's go for a walk then."

"Really?" I'm half surprised that that's what he considers fun.

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go." He leads me through the wall - wait, how did it not work all the times I tried but worked with him? - and chuckles at my confusion. "Fae magic, Mina dear."

"Oh." Now I'm slightly embarrassed that I didn't think of that.

In the hallway, I suddenly realize how close Teague's face is to mine. "I wasn't just playing with you when I did that, Mina."

I'm pretty positive that he's going to kiss me now. "Oh, Teague..." I think he thinks I'm about to kiss. He really did buy my change of tune, didn't he? "If only somebody loved you." I push him away harshly, but he doesn't look as shocked as I would've hoped. "Bringing Charlie here and enchanting him in whatever way you are enchanting him was _not_ a part of our deal! Free him. Now!"

"Mina, Mina, Mina." He gives a soft chuckle. "Do you really think I didn't expect something like this? Of course..." His face gets really close to mine again, "The darkness inside you is _very_ attractive."

Horror rushes through me as I look at my hands, balled up in fists. They may be shackled, but I still wanted to hurt him with them. He's right. Right there was a glimpse of me purposefully wanting to bring harm on someone, and not in self-defense. The horror is pulsing, and my head spins painfully. What am I doing? I can't do this! This isn't defense! This is offense! I need to get away. I need to clear my head.

I do the sensible thing, and run.

* * *

 **That totally wasn't a Frozen reference in there - which means there was - because it just seemed like the most amazing opportunity to insert it. In case you haven't noticed, I tend to reference things every now and then in my stories. Hehe. :p Unintentionally at times too.**

 **Now, are we - well, I guess are you the readers - up to getting three more reviews to continue this?**

 **~ Dagger**


	21. Chapter 21 - Lessons From The Experts

**Chapter Twenty One - Lessons from the Experts**

 **Hm, I wonder what these lessons are? And who the experts are? I guarantee this should be fun though... cx Also, are you guys hoping for more with Nix, Brody, Nan, Ever, Mina's mom, and Mina's grandparents? Or should I stick with her, Charlie, and Teague for now?**

 **Also, I'm about to go on vacation from August 2nd to August 7th. :) So, there won't be any updates till I get back, unless I end up updating again today. c:**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : Haha, I have to agree. With Charlie liking Teague so much, Mina might not want to hurt Teague, plus then Charlie could get hurt...**

 **andgirl12 : Yes, she sort of did. cx**

 **themagicalmarissa : Oh my goodness, that is fantastic. xD I love you so much. cx**

 **Evx : Hehe, we will definitely have to see! She either has to embrace the darkness or get rid of it, so we'll have to find out what happens...**

 **Guest 2 : I'm not going to tell you which way I'm going. :p I do have a plan though!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I peer into the room that I've begun to identify as Charlie's study, even if he's only been here maybe two days? More? Less? I've lost track. I'm not too worried about Mina right now. She won't leave the castle, because the fate of her friends' are at stake. Of course, if that darkness takes hold she could potentially leave because she won't care...We'll just have to see. I think Charlie being here will keep her here, at least for the moment.

"Charlie?" I raise an eyebrow. "I need your assistance."

He looks up from the desk, where he's writing something. I can't get a good view of what, and I don't want to pry. Maybe if I just ask.

"Ya? What do you need?" He spins around in the chair a few times to face me.

"Wait, what were you doing?"

He looks a little embarrassed, but I also see his gaze darken a little. "Nothing..." He quickly shoves the papers under a folder. I'll have to check that out later, in case it's something bad. "What do you need help with?"

"Mina. She hates me."

"Um...Isn't that because of the fact that you locked her up?"

 _At least someone here is logical besides me, Teague._ Jared pipes up.

 _I hate you, Jared. Just shut up._

 _You need my help. Mina was in love with me. If you let me help-_

 _You said you didn't want to help._

 _If it's the closest I get to having Mina, I'll take it._

"He has a point." Charlie points out. "Mine was definitely, and undeniably, in love with him."

"Wait...You can hear him?" My eyes widen.

"I've been practicing." He gives me a mischevious smile.

I'll have to be careful with that. "Well, then I guess I'll have to deal with his help too. What are we doing?"

"She had a journal somewhere with her writing in it. Little secrets hopes and dreams and stuff like that."

"How did you know that?"

"Uh, I'm a little brother. There was no way I _wasn't_ going to find out sooner or later."

Jared gives a soft chuckle, and I shake my head. "Where is it?"

"In her room. She has a swivel bookcase. There's one book on the top shelf of her bookshelf - a red one with golden lettering - in her room that, when you pull it, makes it spin around. Then you just have to look for a white journal."

"Got it. And then what?"

"And then we plan a date!" Charlie smirks. "Now, shoo. I'm doing important stuff."

* * *

 **Alright, what are you guys thinking of Teague's plan?**

 **Also, now we need our three reviews to get us the update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	22. Chapter 22 - Little Brothers Always Know

**Chapter Twenty Two - Little Brothers Always Know**

 **Haha, who's ready for quality Teague, Charlie, and Jared time as they search through Mina's secrets? :D I know I am!**

 **andgirl12 : Haha, matchmaker Charlie is in the house!**

 **themagicalmarissa : cx Yes, I ship Meague more - although once upon a time I did ship Jarina - but I always like making Jared bicker and banter with Teague. So much fun. And now that Charlie can intrude, the fun has been doubled!**

 **Guest 1 : Indeed it is! In case my comment at the beginning of this chapter didn't guarantee that.**

 **Evx : Well, it should help in this case! And maybe they will end up together...**

 **Reanna-Kris-Katelyn : Hehe, I'm glad I have you squealing!**

 **Guest 3 : Yes, Charlie has some sense! And now he can help Teague get Mina's secrets...Except there is one small problem. Mina's friends and mother...**

 **Now, here we go!**

* * *

 _Charlie's POV_

* * *

I look at the house, which has bright light flooding the yard around it. Thankfully, the dark treeline is still unaffected by the light, because it's so far back. That is a relief. We can't well have them catch us going in. Not that I would mind that. What I would give to give them a piece of my mind. Which I can do now, and without signing. Not only that, but I could hurt them. I could hurt every single last one of them. All I would have to do is scream. I've been practicing. I could do. I know I could.

The anger boils up, intensifying. I glare at the house, my hands bawling up into fists. I'm going to do it. I'm going to kill them. I'm going to make them all die in front of each other, and let them know how I feel. How neglected and forgotten I was. How I felt when nobody cared.

Someone grabs my shoulder, and I roughly try to shake it off. But it's like they're siphoning my anger off. I relax a little, following the hand that connects to an arm. That arm connects to a shoulder, which connects to a person. I look at the face, and Teague's blue eyes meet mine.

 _Calm down a little, bud. I know you're angry with them. You should be. You deserved so much better. But now is not the time. We will handle them later, properly, but right now is not the right time. Okay?_

We already agreed to talk in our heads, at least for now. It's a unique thing that I don't exactly understand. He did it a few other times after he kidnapped me. I'd generally ignored it, unsure how to respond to it. But I'm glad that I finally responded. He's the only one that understands what I'm going through.

 _Alright. Alright..._ I sigh, shaking my head.

 _Now, how do you think we should get in?_ That's Jared talking this time.

 _How am I supposed to know?_ Teague responds before I can.

 _I wasn't asking you, idiot. I was asking Charlie._

Their banters are amusing at times, but after a certain point they become insufferable and ridiculous. I cut Teague off, sensing that he's about to respond. _We need to get on to the roof. Somehow..._

 _The roof?_ Teague seems a bit confused.

 _Duh, the roof, Teague._ Hm, Jared seems a bit smug that he knows something that Teague doesn't. _You should know that Mina loves the roof. Of course there's some way to get to her room from there. She probably made sure when she finally chose her room that there was a way._

With a bit of Fae magic, Teague manages to make us teleport to the roof. He looks a bit zapped of energy after that. "We're," He takes a deep breathe, panting. Did it really take that much energy? Actually, he looks in pain. Maybe that's because of the wards. I forgot they were set up to get rid of Teague, "here."

 _And we need to get you inside as soon as possible._ I speak to him with my mind again. _The wards are specifically designed to kill you if you're up here. My guess is that, because you've been reunited with Jared, it can't kill you immidietly. But it will hurt you. In fact, it could kill you eventually._

 _Okay, then let's figure out our way inside._ Teague nods to me.

I comb around, shoving aside boxes and potted plants. Where would Mina hide an entrance? It's obviously hidden, because there seems to be no way up here. It's when my leg sinks into the ground and I nearly fall into something that it hits me. A Fae glamour? Did Mina use Fae magic to hide it? I'm actually surprised. My sister knew how to use Fae magic, but was she that strong in it?

 _Over here!_ Teague comes over at my exclamation, and with a wave of his hand, the glamour is gone. I'm half dangling over an open trapdoor, which reveals a staircase.

 _Clever. Very clever._ Teague's voice is quiet, and short of breathe.

 _Brother, don't go getting yourself killed. I don't want to die yet._ Jared's voice comes back, but he also sounds slightly pained, though not so much as Teague's.

 _Oh, so you finally decided to admit that we are, in fact, technically brothers?_ Teague questions.

 _Well, it seems I have no choice._

 _No. You don't._

 _Can you just get inside?_ I ask, irritated again. _Otherwise I'll leave you to die._

 _You wouldn't._ Teague sounds a little victorious.

 _No, you're right, I wouldn't. I'd let you get caught and killed by my mother and Mina's friends._

 _And what would you say to Mina? You know she has some feelings for me. There's no denying it._

 _Can we just get inside?_ Jared interrupts the argument, but I'm thankful.

 _Yes. After you._ I give a small bow.

Teague rolls his eyes, but drops in. I follow, walking down the staircase beside him. We end up walking out into a forest of clothing. I can't help but think of Narnia at first. What will we see next? A forest covered in snow? But, that's not what greets us. Instead, it's the familiar disaster zone that I'm very familiar with. It's called Mina's room.

I'm so caught up in the memories that Teague has to literally shake me and show me that he's found the book. I give him a silent nod - the signal to pull - and he does, before stepping back. At first, nothing happens. I frown, and hard. What's going on? I've done it so many times before. There's no way it could've changed. Did I remember incorrectly? Teague looks at me with a very confused look, which I'm positive that I'm mirroring. When I'm about to suggest pulling a few other books, I hear a small squeak, and the bookshelf sputters to life. It spins, revealing another shelf.

Teague looks at me, and I give him a nod. He can grab whatever he would like. His eyes land on one I saw Mina write in all the time. Epic Disasters and Unfortunate Events or something of the sort. No, it was Unaccomplishments, I think. Teague flips through a few pages, taking it all in.

 _She really is unlucky, isn't she?_ He asks, almost talking to himself.

 _Yup._ I give a simple response.

Jared, on the other hand, does not. _Majority of that stuff is your fault, Teague._

Teague gives a soft chuckle. _Yes, yes, that may be. But, some of it wasn't._

Jared just shakes his head, I'm not sure how I know he does, but Teague suddenly shuts the book at a certain page rather violently, muttering to himself. I can't make out what it is. Clearing his throat a little after a few minutes of his muttering, he speaks again. _I'm going to take this one. W_ _hich other ones should I take?_

 _Whichever ones you think will help._ I shrug. _Maybe all of them._

My eyes widen a fraction when Teague materializes a bag out of thin air. He doesn't even notice my shock, motioning for me to help gather the books and shove them in the bag. I do as instructed, and then I hear the footstep on the stairs. Not the stairs to the roof, but the main stairs.

 _Hurry!_ I'm not sure which of us says it. Me? Teague? Jared? It's unclear.

 _That's all of them._ Teague says after a minute. _Let's go, now!_

"I'm just going to her room. Is it so wrong that I miss her?" That's Nix talking. I would know his voice anywhere. I saved his life. And I regret it. He didn't care about me. He deserved to die as a nixie.

"Yes, it is! She isn't your girlfriend! She's mine!" And that's Brody. I never did like him. What Mina saw in him, I'll never know. Teague seems like a much better option in my mind. A lot more fun, and a lot nicer. Strange to say that though, actually, considering he's called the Dark Prince.

 _We have to go, now!_ I grab his hand, tugging him into the closet and up the stairs as I hear the door to Mina's room open. _Now, get us across to the Fae Plane!_

 _Right, right._ Teague nods, his breathe getting quicker yet again.

And then, we're spiraling back to the now familiar Fae plane, where I now feel safe. I wouldn't have felt that way before. But I do now. I definitely do now.

* * *

 **Alright, that was fun! X3 I love little, evil Charlie. Cause Charlie is super, duper amazing. I love 'em.**

 **Now, can we get three reviews?**

 **~ Dagger**


	23. Chapter 23 - The Way To A Women's Heart

**Chapter Twenty Three - The Way To A Woman's Heart**

 **Alright, one last chapter with Charlie, Jared, and Teague working on the date! I promise that next chapter will be about the date. ;)**

 **Evx : Hehe, what an evil trio. Evil Charlie, evil Mina, and evil Teague. The destruction would rip the land to shreds. cx**

 **Guest 1 : Yes indeed.**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : What, we don't want Teague, Charlie, and Jared looking through Mina's secrets? cx Haha, I think it will be super duper fun. And I love my little evil Charlie too! I'm totally thinking of writing another fanfiction at some point that centers around an evil Charlie. Heh, that would be fun...**

 **Reanna-Kris-Katelyn : No, he didn't find naughty Mina fanfiction. cx We are actually going to find out what he found this chapter! And yup, sadistic Charlie.**

 **Guest 2 : I agree with Charlie as well. Brody isn't nearly as good for Mina as Teague is.**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

Walking up to the door of Mina's room, I take a deep breathe.

 _Who knew that the almighty Teague could be nervous about asking a girl on a date?_ I can see Jared's smirk now.

 _Indeed. And here I was thinking he wasn't afraid of anything._ Charlie has joined the teasing.

 _Shut up, you two. I'm just...Finding the right words._ That's my miserable attempt at defending myself.

 _Sureee._ I don't bother deciding if Charlie, Jared, or both of them said that, because they shut up after, and that's all I want right now.

I knock on the door, and then sum up the courage to say something as well. "Mina? Are you there?"

"Go away, Teague." Geez, grumpy, isn't she?

I ignore her response. If she won't let me in herself, I'll get in on my own. I open the door, and step inside. "Surprise."

She falls backwards on her bed onto her back, and I can't see her face from here. "Didn't you catch the hint when I said go away? I thought that made it loud and clear. I want you to go away." I think her voice cracked a little.

I walk over to her bed, and sit down on the edge. She turns onto her side to get away, but not before I catch her expression. Her eyes are red, and she looks really upset, even though she's trying to sound irritated and angry.

"What's wrong, love?"

 _Wrong name._ Jared sounds disappointed. I can imagine him shaking his head at me now, so condescending that it makes my heart hurt. What an annoying guy. Can he not shut up for a simple hour?

"Don't call me that." Now that I know something is wrong, I can tell that even her protests sound feeble today.

"Mina, do you want to go outside?"

"Not particularly. I'm not a dog, and I have no interests in leashes."

I heave a sigh. Right. The walk we went on, where I kept her on that leash of sorts. "I'm not going to put you on a leash. I wanted to just go for a walk with you."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I have no reason to lie to you, Mina. Please, just come with me."

"Since I don't think I'll get a choice if I don't want my family and friends to be threatened, fine." She's so begrudging, and when she sits up, I see her shake away some tears. I feel so bad for her at that moment, - a feeling I don't like - as she tries to be strong for family and friends that seem to have forgotten her. If she wouldn't hate me for it, I'd hug her.

Taking her shackled hand, I lead her out of the room, towards the front doors of the castle. This seems to confuse her though.

"We're exiting the castle grounds?" She raises an eyebrow at me in question.

I shake my head. "Not exactly. We're staying on the grounds, but I found a spot I think you'll like."

She shrugs. "Whatever you sa-" She cuts herself short when she sees where were headed.

It's a large garden of flowers. There are all sorts of colors, and my person favorite - spinning daisies - are very abundant here. The spinning daisies are in every hue imaginable, springing up from the ground and spinning in the air as they land. A very peculiar flower, but so funny to me. There are quite a few different roses, lilies, and daffodils as well. Her eyes are wide as she looks about.

Good. So her journals were right. My thought lingers back to what I read in Unaccomplishments and Epic Disasters. One of the latest entries. _I tried to save Teague's life but made him hate me instead._

 _It's true._ That's Charlie speaking. How would he know?

I'm almost about to ask him. "This...This is amazing!" Mina looking about in wonder and awe draws me back to where I am right now.

"Is it?" Relief floods through me. "Good. Now, follow me."

"Wait, there's more?" Confusion shows up in her beautiful brown eyes.

I smirk a little. It's very cute on her. "Yup. This way, please."

* * *

 **Hehe, who's excited for the rest of the date? I am! Then again, that's to be expected. cx Please tell me your opinions!**

 **Also, if we get three reviews, I will update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	24. Chapter 24 - A Realization

**Chapter Twenty Four - A Realization**

 **So, who's ready to continue on with our story? Although, we won't be getting to see the rest of the date just yet. Hehe, we're actually going to take a look at Mina's friends and her mother. After all, we caught a glimpse of Brody and Nix bickering. I just believe that they have some very valuable information that we need.**

 **Evx : Charlie _is_ a genius. I love the little sadist so much. And, as long as everything goes as planned, you should be right. Although Mina's probably not going to be too keen on admitting it.**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : Indeed!**

 **heywassuphello : I'm glad you like the Meague! And I'm glad you like my take on Charlie! I think it's fun to expand upon his personality, and play with how he would react to knowing he could've been born able to talk.**

 **Reanna-Kris-Katelyn : Hehe, indeed he does. X3 Of course, I don't think he's going to let Mina know that. Can't have his ego being hurt, now can we? And I _guess_ you can keep Charlie. :c But then who am I going to concoct my psychopathic plots with?**

 **Guest 1 : We can only hope Teague won't mess it up. But, you have to admit, it's Teague. He'll either do it perfectly, or blow it all up. There's no nice in between.**

* * *

 _Nan's POV_

* * *

I don't think I've moved at all these past few days. How many has it been? Three? Four? More? They've been force feeding me, trying to get me to respond and move. But how can I? I feel the guilt eating away at me every moment. I completely ignored Charlie that day, and he payed the price. He felt like no one cared. I could see it in his face when he was fleeing. And I can't help but feel it's my fault. I _know_ Charlie. I'm like his second big sister. I should've realized how it would've affected him, especially because we acted like he wasn't in the room. Not intentionally, but we still did. And now he's gone. Gone somewhere that we can't find, since we have no clue where he could be.

"Nan." Brody's voice breaks through, but I turn away, which is actually kind of painful as I'm so stiff. Fresh tears are welling up in my eyes. "Nan, listen to me."

"Go away." My voice is pretty hoarse. Is it because of the amount of crying I've done? The lack of using it to speak? A mixture of the two? I have no idea, and I honestly don't care why.

"Nan, you need to listen to me."

"Please, just...Just go away." I shut my eyes, as if that will make him leave. If that will make him disappear. Maybe when I open my eyes, this will all have been an awful dream. Mina will be sitting with Brody, laughing, while I sit in the background, unable to betray her by admitting how I really feel. Charlie will be sitting beside me, tugging my arm and signing 'gross' while scrunching up his face and sticking his tongue out at the couple. Nix and Ever will be awkwardly talking, with Nix as oblivious as ever to Ever's little crush on him. He'll be too busy watching Mina.

But do I want it all to go back to that? I was just as miserable then - alright, this is worse - as I am now, just not as open about it. There was no way I was going to let Mina know that I had a crush on her boyfriend. That wasn't right. I had to block my feelings away, and that was painful. But I didn't want to hurt her. Now that she basically surrendered herself to Teague, I could actually stand a chance. I can see it in the way Mina looks at Brody. She doesn't love him, not really. Not the way she loved Jared, at least. When she looked at Jared, she had a much different look than when she looked at Brody. And if Jared is Teague, then perhaps...

But that's bad. I don't want my best friend to be in love with the enemy. She could get hurt. Or killed. Or tortured. Or, even worse, he could love her back. And in situations like that, the good never seem to rub off on the bad. In fact, it's the other way around. The bad seem to rub off on the good.

"This is something you need to hear."

"Unless it's that Charlie has returned," Because it was too much to hope that Teague would've released Mina, "I don't want to hear it."

"It has to do with Charlie though."

Hope sparks inside me. I brush away my tears, calming myself a little. My eyes are probably extremely red, but I choose to ignore it. "What about him?"

"You may not like it." He says, hesitantly. "It may be better if you don't hear it."

"Brody..." I look him in the eyes, and the fear mingled with sadness there makes my blood run cold. But then I see the pity, and it's like a fire has been lit inside me. "Brody, I need to know."

"It's not good news." Why is he trying to stop me from knowing after he told me that I need to hear this?

"Do you honestly expect me to _not_ want to know after you told me that I have to heart this? And after you told me that it's about Charlie?" I glare at him.

He shifts in his seat uncomfortably, running a hand through his hair. Am I still on the couch? I didn't realize that I was. So I really haven't moved. "Well, I don't know if we should be telling you this. But Mrs. Grimm says that you deserve to know. She's a lot stronger than I always gave her credit for."

"Just. Spit. It. Out!" I glare at him.

He takes a deep breath, looking as uncomfortable as ever. Perhaps more so. Does he just not want to tell me? Oh, wait, he said he didn't. Geez, does he really think I'm not strong enough to take it. "We've pinpointed Charlie's location."

I sit up sharply, and stifle a groan of pain. Yow! "Wait...You've found where Charlie is? How is that bad news?"

"It's because of where he is that it's bad."

Suddenly, I wasn't so sure I wanted to hear this. "Brody...Brody, where is he?"

He took a deep breath. "Nan, he's with Teague."

It was like I'd just been punched in the stomach. All the breath was knocked out of me, and my blood ran cold once more. "W-What?"

"He's with...Teague."

"No. No, that can't be possible!" I'm thrown into a panic. "Nix said that Mina's deal was so that none of us would be bothered! Why would he go back on his word now? He has the dagger and Mina! Why would he take her brother prisoner too?!"

"That's just it." He cuts in before I can continue my rambling.

"What?"

"We don't...Well, we don't think that Teague took him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're pretty sure that Charlie went there by choice."

Again, I feel all the air rushing out of my body. I can't breath, and I barely manage to croak out even one word. "What?"

"Charlie went there of his own free will."

I manage to get some air back. "No! No, he'd never!"

"That's not all, Nan."

"Not...Not all?" Tears are springing up in my eyes. This is terrible. Awful. How can this be happening? Charlie would never go to him!

"Well, with Teague in possession of the dagger, he's going to be darker than ever. Charlie, well, we think Charlie might be affected."

"No." I shake my head. I don't want to hear this, because it hurts way too much. There's no way sweet Charlie could be like Teague. "No, there's no possible way."

"And if Charlie is affected, it won't be long before Mina falls prey to it too. Her brother accepted it. She'll be more likely to fall now." That part looks especially painful for him to say. Right. Because she's his girlfriend.

"So, you're saying that they could be evil? That our Charlie, and our Mina, could be gone?"

"Yes."

"But not permanently, right? There's still a chance."

"Perhaps." He doesn't seem too sure in his answer.

"You can't possibly tell me that you're going to give up on her so easily?!" Suddenly, I'm angry. It's one thing for me to be a little happy that Mina is gone, because now I stand a chance. I've already mentally berated myself again and again for it. I've already punished myself. But, her _boyfriend_ is giving up on her? I hate him for it now. I really do. I can't believe he said that.

"We already sent Ever in!" He looks mad at my accusations, and his voice raises a bit. Not nearly as much as my hoarse one did though. "And you know what? Her dead body fell back through the portal! It was a message! She was killed on sight!"

"Which is why we don't pop in so close to the castle!" I shout back. "For goodness sakes, for all we know, that wasn't actually Ever's body!"

"It had to have been!"

"They're Fae, Brody! They can do anything!"

"You're getting way too worked up over this, Nan." Brody's calming down a bit. "You're already a bit sick. You need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! My best friend has been kidnapped, and you want me to calm down?!"

"Nix!" Brody yells, as I begin screaming foul things that I didn't even know I knew at him.

How dare he!? How dare he give up on Mina like that!? How dare he act like she was just some toy he lost that doesn't matter anymore since it's already gone?! I don't care if maybe that's now he meant to come across. That's how it did! He's a horrible human being! He's given up on Mina without a single fight!

Something pricks my skin, and I yelp in pain, but then something cool enters my body. My eyelids begin to droop, but before they close completely and my head hits the couch, I manage to get one word in, directed at both syringe-holding Nix and failure Brody.

"Traitors."

And then the lights are out.

* * *

 **Hm, that's bad, now isn't it? Well, I guess that depends on your perspective on Mina. If you want her to be evil, I guess that's a good thing. If you don't want her to be bad, then that's a bad thing. cx Confusing, much?**

 **And now, can we get three reviews?**

 **~ Dagger**


	25. Chapter 25 - The Music Of The Night

**Chapter Twenty Five - The Music Of The Night**

 **Forgive me, but I'm a major fan of Phantom of the Opera (mainly musical, but I have read a shortened version of the story), so let me have my fun with this chapter, which is half inspired by that plot. So, uh, yup. Also, I ship Phantom and Christine. No questions there. Anyways, do enjoy this chapter, especially if you've seen the musical. Sorry for the people who have only read the book, but I drew most of my inspiration from the play.**

 **Evx : Hehe, evil Mina is quite fun...I learned that when I was writing Remembered. One reason I'm using that again in this story is because Remembered had quite a bit of potential, only for me to turn off the tap because it wasn't enjoyable anymore. So, I definitely want to use more evil Mina, although a more conflicted Mina that's not sure she wants that is quite a bit more fun to write about, hehe. And indeed, I enjoyed making Nan freak out on everyone. As for Ever? Well, we'll be learning more about that matter later... c:**

 **Reanna-Kris-Katelyn : I can live with sharing him. :3 And I agree with that, although whether or not Brody dies in this specific story I can not say...Mainly because I don't know if he will or not. cx And thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Guest 1 : Ooooh, interesting theory there. :D Whether or not it come into play is yet to be seen...Although, this whole disaster is definitely affecting everyone in different ways. A sadistic Charlie and a crazy Nan. Anyone else wondering what will happen when the others begin to crack under the pressure?**

 **Roseberry007 : Uh uh uh, did I actually say that Ever was officially dead? I just said that they received her dead body...Hehe. I'm gonna leave you guys to chew on that, cause I don't feel like giving away if she's actually dead or not. But like I said, they only received her dead body, and is there a way to know for sure that it's her's? And I'm glad you're liking it, and that there's some pity for Nan and Sarah. They need a little pity party thrown for them. ;; Also, thank you! I'm glad you like my writing so much!**

 **And now? On with the show! We're back to our little date with Mina and Teague!**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I glance down at the chains adorning my wrists, and frown as Teague tries to get me to follow him. Catching where I'm looking, he frowns as well. "What is it?" He looks slightly impatient.

"Nothing." I shake my head.

He huffs. "What is it with you girls and not telling what's wrong? I can tell something is wrong, so just spit it out."

Taken aback slightly by his sudden burst of jerkiness, I glare at him. Of course, that only seems to amuse him a bit, which in turn angers me even more. It's a cycle that can't be interrupted. "Fine. I'm tired of these stupid shackles that are made of stupid iron encasing my stupid wrists. I don't even know why you made them out of iron, because it's not like I'm Fae."

"Then why are they irritating your wrists so much?" I try to ignore the doubts that plague my mind from that single question. He pauses, and the air is filled with an awkward silence till he speaks again. "Do you promise not to run?"

You know, that doesn't seem very much like a demand. In fact, it seems more like a question. Like he needs my reassurance. That thought alone is enough to make me snort, which gains a scowl from Teague. It takes all of my energy to stifle my chuckling. "Do you honestly think I'm going to run right now?"

"You want me to answer honestly?" He frowns.

"Yes."

After a moments hesitation, he shakes his head. "No. I don't think you are going to run."

"Then there's your answer."

"You're going to answer based on how much faith I have in you?" He seems shocked by that.

"Yes."

He seems confused, but then shakes his head and just decides to accept it. It honestly looked like, for a moment there, that he was having a silent conversation with himself. I decide to ignore that impression. I don't exactly understand my mood shift. Maybe it's just the flowers. I _want_ to hate Teague, because he's forcing me to marry him - I don't know when - and he's been trying to kill me for a long time now. But, at the same time, I _don't_ want to hate him. Actually, I honestly want to kiss him. Noticing that my eyes have wondered to his lips, I quickly let them dart away, and his face gives me his signature smirk to let me know that he caught me. Snap!

"Alright." With a flick of his wrist, the chains are gone. He extends a hand to me - again, nervously, and I manage to contain my snort this time - which I hesitantly accept it.

He leads me through the maze of flowers - thankfully, not a literal maze, as that would frighten me out of my mind after the tests from the past - to a small clearing. Soft music plays, but I'm not actually sure where it comes from. It's night time. How did I not notice that before? I guess my sense of times is a bit destroyed after being locked in that room for so long. I'm surprised I know my right from my left.

"Do you care to dance, Mina?" His cocky grin is still on his face, all nervousness seeming to have been forgotten.

"B-But I can't dance..." I stare down at my clumsy feet, facing going red.

"Have I taught you nothing, Mina? I can make any girl look good, and it's not like there's anyone here to see." Geez, he really has gotten over that bout of nervousness, hasn't he? "Plus, I know for a fact that you are _not_ bad at dancing. I saw that during the Little Red Riding Hood quest," Oh gosh, I hated that one, "and during the Cinderella one, in case you haven't forgotten." Right. He danced with me before he _blew up_ the Fae Godmother Guild. That didn't seem to matter so much anymore - as guilty as that thought made me - as I stand here with him though. He honestly looks sincere.

Wait...Did Teague just insult me and compliment me in the same minute? I couldn't believe my ears. But I wasn't going to mention it. I wanted to savor the fact that he had actually payed me a compliment, even if it was a false one.

"So?"

I was lost in thought and totally blanked out. The red creeps back onto my face. "Hm?"

"Do you want to dance, or will I have to force you?"

I'm honestly not sure if he's joking or not. I choose to believe the former, just because I honestly don't have the energy to bother with hating Teague right now. "Okay. Don't make me regret this."

"Oh, trust me, Mina. I won't."

The music is enchanting, and the movement to the music seems natural. It's effortless, much different from the other times, where I had to focus on my feet to make sure I didn't make a mistake. Is it wrong, that we seem to be a complete fit? I don't know.

"Close your eyes, and just listen to my voice." His voice is a whisper, close to my ear.

I do as instructed, but can't help asking one question. My voice is also a whisper, although I'm not exactly sure why. Which is funny, since that's exactly what my question is in a sense. "Why?"

"Sh." Hi voice is extremely gentle, which is very strange from a figure like Teague. But I don't feel like I'm in any danger. In fact, I feel just the opposite. I feel as if I'm safe. "Just focus on me. Just give up fighting me, Mina. We both know you love me. All you have to do is..." He pauses, as if to give me a moment to let it sink in, "accept it."

"Accept it?" I almost feel like I'm in a trance.

"Accept it." He repeats. "Accept me. Accept who you're supposed to be. Your life will be changed to something so much better...If you can only just accept it."

"But who am I supposed to be?"

"I think you know, Mina. You've felt it, inside you. The darkness that you know you're supposed to embrace. Why do you fight it, Mina? There's no need to be afraid of it. You don't need the life you had before. You don't have to cling to that. You just need to focus on what's here right now."

He turns me, putting a hand around my waist. We've stopped dancing, I can tell because my feet are no longer, and I can feel his breathe against my ear as he speaks. Is he right? Is that what I'm supposed to accept? Maybe it is...

"Just give in to it. Then you will be free."

"Free...? Free of what?"

"Free of everything that holds you back from your fullest potential. Charlie sees that potential. I do too. Just accept it."

Closing my eyes, I give a subtle nod. Because something inside of me has opened at those words. Feelings that I kept bundled away begin to emerge, feelings that I'd all but forgotten about. Anger at people for things I'd buried away so that I wouldn't be angry. Frustrated, irritated, sad, and upset are only a few words to describe it. I'm overwhelmed, falling back against Teague as if the sudden onslaught of memories and emotions physically knocked me over.

"Can you feel it? That power?"

And I could. The darkness I had been struggling to keep outside was in. I'd pushed up against that door for a long time, slipping lone feelings that I thought didn't belong through the crack under the door. But maybe I was wrong to do that. That was what my friends and mother had told me to do. According to Charlie, they seemed to be wrong about many different things. They were wrong here too.

"Yes."

And I liked the feeling that this power gave me.

* * *

 **Eeeeee, excuse me while I do a little bit of fangirl squealing. Yes. I am allowed to do that over my own fanfiction. Don't question it. cx It is completely natural...I think. There's no way to really be sure. xD Anyways, hurrah! Mina sees to have accepted who she is...Well, actually, who she needs to be so a ton of us can be really happy. We get the evil trio of sadistic Charlie, psycopathic Teague, and then...well, then there's just Mina. Uh, she doesn't get a cool adjective till we see more of her personality with this change of tune that will take some time to truly develop. But, the influence of the dagger will definitely help.**

 **So, um, how about those three reviews, guys? Let me know what you think about our evil little guys! Also, what's your opinion on the possibility of a slightly evil Nan? Does that seem like something that would happen now that her best friend is evil? I'd love to know what you guys are thinking!**

 **~ Dagger**


	26. Chapter 26 - You Are Cordially Uninvited

**Chapter Twenty Six - You Are Cordially Uninvited**

 **Ack, I'm sorry guys! I'm not dead, but I have been super busy. ;-; So, I'm sorry that I have had so little updates lately! Hopefully, I can work on fixing that soon, but school is slowing me down a bit. Again, I apologize for not having any updates recently!**

 **Also, this is going to be the last chapter of this story, mainly because I need to stop and take a breather from it! However, at one point or another, I will try to get a sequel out.**

 **Evx : I'm glad you liked it so much! Haha, I can imagine that scene going on in my head, and it made me laugh out loud. Good thing nobody saw me. cx**

 **Guest 1 : Wellll, I was going to write a chapter explaining why exactly that happened the way it did from Teague's perspective, but I'm too lazy and lost my beginning to it, so I decided to just say it instead. Teague may or may not have been slightly manipulating it because he brought Erjad and had it in his hand to try and coax Mina into accepting it. _However_ , Jared gets past a mental barrier and freaks out when he realizes what Teague is holding, causing Teague to make a tiny cut and draw a bit of blood from Mina. However, she doesn't feel this because of the sudden onslaught of power. So, it was actually kind of Jared's fault. xD And I completely agree. Raoul can go away, because Erik and Christine are the best couple ever.**

 **heywassuphelloo : Sorry that I took so long to update! I'm glad you like this story!**

 **Mikachu : I'm glad you liked it! And yes, I can see why you would imagine Nan being unable to go dark. And i guess I don't exactly mean Dark Nan. More of a kind of crazy Nan?**

 **Guest 2 : I'm glad you like it!**

 **And now? On to the final chapter!**

* * *

 _Ever's POV_

 _Around a year later_

* * *

I sit in the Grimm's living room, staring down at the seam ripper. Every now and then, different colored sparks fly from it, and I sigh. We've been trying for over a year to get to Mina and Charlie on the Fae plane with no luck whatsoever. And for a few months now, it's been on the fritz. None of the gates it opens are stable, if it even manages to open one.

I set it on the table, and walk to the door to check the mail for Mrs. Grimm. She's been very unresponsive for awhile now, so I've taken the liberty of staying with her and kind of filling in her for children along with Nix, although we aren't exactly her kids. It's more like she's offering us room and board. But I see the letter lying on the floor, and quickly call for Nix and Mrs. Grimm to come to the living room, where I left Nan and Brody.

"I'll read it out loud." I announce, ripping open the invitation. "Dear all who this may concern, which would happen to be any people who associate themselves with Wilhelmina Grime Grimm by either calling themselves her friends or mother. You are hereby cordially uninvited to attend the wedding of previously mentioned Wilhelmina and Teague. If you arrive after being told that you may not arrive and attend, you will be handled as in accordance to our laws. I, Charlie Grime Grimm, will handle any punishment as the new captain of the royal guards in accordance to Fae law. I hope this finds you in horrid health. Please do not attempt to write back. Any letters that are attempted to be sent in response will not be read and will be burned. Charlie."

I stare at the letter in shock for a minute, before meeting the completely shocked and terrified eyes trained on me.

"What do we do now?" Nix breaks the silence first.

"We have to get there. And fast." I respond without hesitation. "Mina needs our help."

* * *

 **Good? Bad? Let me know what you think!**

 **Also, I will have two new stories coming soon since I Won't Say I'm In Love also finished. They will be Who Dun It : Grimm Edition and Spotlight, so keep an eye out!**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
